


Woe

by Yayato



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Barebacking, Blink and you'll miss it, Dialogue, Hurt, M/M, Omega Ha Sungwoon, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin, Omega Verse, Texting, The Author Lied, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's a chapter called spoiler where i disclose the endgame, hurting my babies yet again, i keep hurting my biases and get hurt while doing it, implied namseok - Freeform, minor jungyeom, minor taejin, the author is either a sadist or a masochist, this is angst but i'm writing fluff, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayato/pseuds/Yayato
Summary: Bangtan has 4 alphas and 3 omegas which means at least one alpha has to mate someone outside the group.When yoongi gets a proposal he decides to take it so that his members could mate each other if they want without worrying about him, even if he had an infatuation with jimin.unbeknown to him, jimin already formed a bond with him and was just waiting for the right time to act on it.Things you should know:Omegas can smell whether someone would be compatible with them or not.If an omega sleeps with someone they are in love with they form a bond to them.Only the omega is aware of this bondA mated pair can't sleep with someone else( it physically hurts)A bonded omega can still sleep with others but can't be mated.If the person they bonded to mates someone else the omega dies a slow painful death from heartbreak.PS: There's a chapter called Spoiler endgame if you want to know!!!!





	1. meeting someone new

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by selfless Suga who said he doesn't need to eat and watching his dongsaengs eat is enough for him and wrote these lyrics in the last:  
> "Shit shit I got it so stop it  
> I’m the root of all this so I’ll stop myself  
> If my misfortune is your happiness  
> I’ll happily stay unfortunate  
> If I’m the figure of hate  
> I’ll get on the guillotine"
> 
> Also i may have found a white hair in my head and i'm on my days now and i have stomach ache and cramps and i don't want to suffer alone...

Unless you found someone to mate, most idols kept it inside their group, helping each other out with their heats and ruts, which resulted in the members mating each other.  
  
It wasn't an absolute rule or anything, but that was mostly the case. Having one another close made it easier to help each other out and most of the times feelings arose, and mating ensued.  
  
Bangtan wasn't an exception, however having four alphas and three omegas meant at least one alpha was to mate from outside the group. But everyone ignored that for now, focusing on helping one another out.  
No one said anything about any feelings for now, so they'll cross that bridge when they reach it.  
  
For now, however, they had a system, an order of sorts, every heat or rut someone was to help the other out until they all helped everyone out and so on.  
  
What the alphas didn't know however was that the omegas already knew who they wanted to be mated to, no one said a thing though since that would be inconvenient, seeing as how there was still one to be left with no one to help the other alpha out. They decided to wait, and when the alpha mated someone, they'll act out on their feelings.  
  
The alphas didn't give it much thought, well at least yoongi didn't until Sungwoon brought it up.  
  
Ha Sungwoon was a very petite adorable omega from another group, who had a striking similarity to jimin. The fact that he approached yoongi left yoongi bewildered.  
  
They only interacted once before Sungwoon approached him this time. Yoongi was hanging out with Zhoumi another alpha friend of his when he noticed the panic in the scent the omega was releasing.  
  
It's not like yoongi didn't know of the omega, he knew he was a friend of jimin's. They just never interacted directly. That didn't mean yoongi didn't worry about the omega when he noticed the scent.  
  
Not to mention, jimin won't forgive him if he knew his friend was in a spot, and yoongi could've helped but didn't.  
He looked around, but none of the omega's band-members were around, so he swallowed his awkwardness and approached the omega in distress.  
  
Yoongi introduced himself as Jimin's band-member. Even though BTS was pretty popular, yoongi didn't want to seem conceited. He knew idols were pretty busy so it's kinda understandable if someone didn't recognize him.  
Thankfully that wasn't the case with Sungwoon, who seemed to be put at ease gently the longer the conversation carried on.  
  
Having someone by his side seemed to relax the omega, he was there for details about him joining producer 101 and his band members couldn't escort him.  
He looked anxious with all the unfamiliar alphas around.  
  
They talked about all kinds of things, yoongi trying to ease the omega farther and the omega genuinely curious about yoongi.  
When the omega asked a lot of questions enthusiastically, yoongi just raised an eyebrow and gave him a teasing smile.  
The omega stumbled upon his words and blushed furiously while looking at his shoes while explaining that jimin never really talked about him so even if he had an idea about other BTS members, yoongi was a mystery.  
To say that didn't hurt would be lying but yoongi didn't let it show and kept entertaining the omega's curiosity while being as gentle as he can and only hoped that if ever one of their omegas was in a similar situation, someone would do what he's doing.  
  
So when Zhoumi told him they were leaving, yoongi decided to stay behind with the omega and waited for him to be done with his business to take him to his dorm.  
  
Yoongi didn't say anything about his encounter to his band-members, Sungwoon was jimin's friend if he wanted to tell him he would, not like there was anything to report.  
He thought that that was that. He did silently cheer the omega on when he was on the show and checked up on his ranking from time to time, the omega was lovable, and yoongi enjoyed his short company, so he thought he deserved to win.  
  
When Sungwoon made it to the top 11 and earned a spot on wanna one yoongi was genuinely happy for him.  
From what he gathered watching bits from the show, just like jimin, Sungwoon wasn't just an adorable omega, he was also really caring and hard-working.  
  
But with the show ending, so ended Yoongi's interest. He was only that bit invested since he accompanied him that one time when the omega had to clear things for the show, and yoongi was curious where the show will take him.  
  
And that was it, so when he felt a tap on his shoulder while waiting for their turn at a music show and turned to find the omega, he was pleasantly surprised.  
  
They exchanged greetings, and small talk and then yoongi noticed the omega was fidgeting, so he figured he wanted to ask about jimin, but he didn't want to be rude.  
  
Yoongi had to stop himself from cooing at how adorable the omega was, maybe yoongi had a soft-spot from him for being jimin's friend and resembling him so much, but no one needs to know that.  
  
"You'll find jimin near the stage; he likes to watch."  
  
"huh?" the omega furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then blushed " oh, uh i-i know, I'm not looking for him."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, you just looked anxious, so I assumed you wanted to ask about him."  
  
"I- I want to ask something," and the omega looked at him while playing with his sleeves and somehow making himself seem smaller than he already is. Yoongi just gave him a reassuring smile to encourage him to carry on.  
  
"c-can i... um, can I h-have your mobilephonenumbermaybe?"  
  
"huh?" yoongi couldn't catch the last bit of the conversation with the background noise and how small the omega's voice was, not to mention the omega said the last bit really fast, so yoongi won't be surprised if the omega stuck words together.  
  
The omega just took a breath and shouted louder than he intended, if his horrified expression was anything to go by:  
" Y-Your number!"  
  
Everyone around them looked at their direction, and the Omega's blood rushed to his cheeks.  
At that, yoongi couldn't help himself and laugh.  
  
The omega was stumbling on his words trying to explain:  
" I uh i-i have some-something pr-private I want to ask y-you and now isn't exactly the right time."  
  
Yoongi just smiled at him fondly and petted his hair.  
  
"s-so can I?" and he looked up at yoongi from behind his eyelashes with puppy eyes that could rival Taehyung's.  
  
"Sure!" yoongi told him and reached for the phone the omega was clutching at his grasp to type in his number and saved himself under yoongi-hyung.  
  
When yoongi got to the dorms and was getting ready for bed, his phone lighted up with a message from an unknown number:  
  
  
 ** _Hello yoongi-Hyung, I can call you Hyung since you're the one who named the contact right? Anyways I wanted to thank you for taking care of me and accompanying me to my dorm the other time, and I have something to discuss with you so would you be up for a coffee with me I mean?_**  
 ** _Just tell me when Hyung has time._**  
 ** _Good work today and good night!_**  
  
Yoongi chuckled at how flustered the omega seemed even through text, and before he could type out a response his phone lighted up again:  
  
 _ **I forgot to mention; this is Ha Sung Woon**_  
 _ **Good night Hyung!**_  
  
Yoongi just chuckled more and typed.  
  
 _ **Coffee sounds nice, and I'm free Friday in the morning, we can have breakfast together if you want.**_  
 _ **Good Night Sung Woon-ah**_  
  
Not even a minute later Yoongi got a reply.  
  
 _ **See you on Friday Hyung!!!**_  
 _ **Sweet dreams ^^**_  
  
Yoongi just chuckled and put his phone to charge. He looked up to see the other alphas looking at him questionably, but he just shook his head and went to bed.


	2. Mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are here for Sungwoon but I don't know much about him :/  
> I looked him up and watched some videos, but still, I'm sorry if I don't do him justice.  
> if you think that I said something that is uncharacteristic of him please tell me kindly in the comments.
> 
> With that being said let's dive in

_Thursday came in a blink of an eye._  
After the good-night message, Yoongi didn't really keep in contact with Sungwoon.  
  
It made sense since he was busy and the kid is occupied as well for sure. Yoongi doesn't have the first-hand experience, but he's certain that joining a new group is exhausting.  
  
They did promise to meet up tomorrow though, and it sounded pressing from what Yoongi gathered so he'll text him the moment he gets home to talk about the details. They still haven't arranged the exact time and place.    
  
When he got home he got ready for bed and texted Sungwoon:  
  
 **Hey Sungwoon-ah**  
 **Good work today, are we still up for tomorrow?**  


__  
**Hey Hyung!!!**   
**Good work today too! ^^**   
**Yeah of course!**   
**I mean if it's okay with you?**   


  
**Yeah, it's still good.**   
**We just didn't arrange a time and place.**

__  
  
**Whenever it's fine with you Hyung!**   
**As for the place, somewhere private maybe?**   
**The conversation is on the serious side so...**

__  
  
**Hmm, I figured.**   
**I know of a place that's good but not really well known**   
**It has booths so it should be private enough**   
**Does 09:30 sound good to you?**

__  
  
**9:30 it is!**   
**Where are we going to meet up Hyung?**

__  
  
**I'd say I'll pick you up, but I think it's better to go separately**   
**[Yoongi-hyung shared location]**   
**Would that be okay?**

__  
**Sure Hyung!**   
**See you tomorrow then?**   


_**See you tomorrow.**   
**Good night** _

_  
**Sweet dreams Hyung!!! :)** _

__  
  
Yoongi set up his Alarm and went to sleep.  
  
The next day he showered and looked for the plainest outfit he had, that still looked fashionable.  
In the end, he settled for washed-out jeans a dark-blue shirt with red arms and combat-boots. He put a beanie and sunglasses on but no-mask. His fans were more used to him masked than bare-faced.  
  
It takes about half an hour for him to get to the meeting-place, Yoongi checked his phone to find he had around 10 minutes to spare, but he still went on his way.  
  
Better early than late.  
  
On his way out he found Seokjin in the kitchen who looked surprised to see Yoongi up that early. He offered coffee and yoongi declined, saying he's going out.  
Jin gave him an understanding smile and wished him a good day.  
  
When Yoongi got to the coffee, he settled in a small booth at the back of the coffee and texted Ha Sungwoon.  
  
 **Good morning Sungwoon-ah**  
 **I'm already in our meeting spot**  
 **Message me when you get here**

__  
**Morning Hyung!**   
**I'm on my way**   
**I can already see the coffee**

_And so Yoongi went out to meet the younger._

__  
He escorted him back to the booth of his choice, and moments later a waiter was by them taking their order.  
Yoongi ordered an Americano and blueberry cake, while his companion got a Vanilla Latte and cheesecake.  
While waiting for their Orders, they talked a little about what they did the last week and how everything has been going for them.  
  
Once they got their breakfast, and they were sure they wouldn't be interrupted, and they had their privacy it looked like Sungwoon was embracing himself to talk about whatever serious business he had on his Mind.  
  
Yoongi left him to it while he sipped on his coffee, giving the younger the time he needed only to be horrified and almost died choking on his beverage after the younger made up his mind to talk:  
  
"Hyung, let's mate!"  
  
Several coughs and water sips later, with Sungwoon rubbing his back and hovering over him, Yoongi was able to escape death and said:  
  
"I'm sorry, I seem to have misheard you, I could have sworn I heard you say let's mate" and gave a sheepish grin towards the younger while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"I did."  
  
At that Yoongi just gave him a horrified expression and the Younger seemed to catch on that what he just said wasn't normal. Who asks to mate on the first meet-up with someone?  
  
"I-I don't mean it like that."  
  
Yoongi just raised an eyebrow and asked.  
  
"So, you don't want to mate?"  
  
"I do! Just, can you please let me tell you everything, and then judge. I swear I'm not crazy or anything."  
  
At that Yoongi just nodded and told him to go on. He was already here, so there's no harm in hearing what the kid has to say.  
  
"So you know how I'm joining WannaOne now right? And well, other than me there's only one other unmated omega, while all the alphas there are unmated. So if we're going to help each other out, it won't be that comfortable. And the two alphas in HOTSHOT are already infatuated with two omegas on our group, the only reason they are not mated is that the other omega and I don't have someone to help us if they mate. And I don't want to keep holding them back.  
So the best decision is for me to mate. That way I won't have problems in my new group, and I won't be holding my old group back."  
And he gave Yoongi a hopeful smile.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you asked me, I mean we don't even know each other"  
  
" I'm not asking to mate right now Hyung; I want to date with mating in mind.  
I asked you because, even though we don't know each other that well, I'm still comfortable with you and I trust you... don't you enjoy my company Hyung?"  
  
" I do... but that's not enough reason... I don't think you're taking this as seriously as you should. There are even married couples who don't mate. It's that serious!"  
  
"What do you think of me Hyung?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"how do you find me? Am I not attractive in your eyes? It's okay, be honest."  
  
"it's not like that; I find you endearing. I'm just skeptical is all... where did the flustered Omega go?"  
  
"I'm confident when I know what I want and go for it... You don't like me like this?" he whispered the last part, and he looked a bit dejected and sad.  
  
There were a lot of people who found confident and strong Omegas unattractive, believing that "real" Omegas needed to be frail and submissive, but Yoongi honestly didn't care.  
Confidence is sexy no matter what.  
  
" I didn't say that" Yoongi retorted while blushing at the implication of what the Omega said.  
  
"then what's the problem Hyung? I already know we're compatible with each other, even with how little we know one another we enjoy each other's company and you know that how small the feelings are, they get intensified once we mate... Do you maybe have someone else in mind? Did you plan on mating with one of your Omegas?  
I'm so sorry! It's just that jimin didn't say anything about you with the other members, so I just assumed..."  
  
At that Yoongi interrupted him:  
"there's no one else. Don't worry about it...  
I understand what you're saying, but you should know how crazy this is"  
  
At that Sungwoon pouted:  
"Not really, like I said Hyung, I'm asking to date you first" and he played with his fingers, cheeks tinted a rosy color and plumb lips puffed out.  
  
And Yoongi was once again reminded of jimin. But that was a taboo topic in yoongi's mind. He had no business thinking about jimin like that.  
  
Maybe dating Sungwoon is the best decision after all.  
No Yoongi, this is serious, don't just dive in like that.  
  
" can I think about it for a while?"  
  
At that Sungwoon smiled a big bright smile and said  
  
"You didn't say no."  
  
"I didn't" checkled Yoongi.  
  
There was no way Yoongi was going to reject the younger without giving it considerable thought. He is after all one of the most popular male omegas with his looks and Height. And Yoongi got to know his endearing personality.  
  
But was that really enough reason to mate?  
Sungwoon talked about this mating thing like it was a partnership, which made sense since they are not mating out of love but out of convenience.  
  
But was that a bad thing? Yoongi is confused. He has to take his time and measure the Pros and cons before making a decision.  
  
so he put that to the back of his mind and focused on the cute Omega in front of him.  
  
They changed the subject and talked about their Work instead, and Yoongi discovered how passionate Sungwoon was.  
He could see himself actually working with him.  
  
3 hours into their meeting they decided it was time to go back. Sungwoon thanked him for listening to him and taking the time to consider his offer before they parted ways.  
  
Yoongi's been thinking about it the whole day at the studio, and he couldn't work.  
No matter what he did, he couldn't find cons to Sungwoon's proposition.  
  
Physically, Sungwoon was  spot on Yoongi's strikezone.   
They got along well; they had the same work ethics.   
They understood each-other and will be able to support one another. Sungwoon said they were compatible, mating meant their heat and rut would synchronize, so instead of dealing with each one separately they'll only have to deal with it once a month.   
  
Why is Yoongi still debating?  
He knows he won't find better so why hasn't he accepted yet?  
  
Accepting the fact he won't get anything done today, yoongi decided to get back to the dorms.  
  
And the sight that hit him almost made him growl, but he's an alpha so can you really blame him when he sees the boy he's interested in practically in another alpha's lap?  
  
Yoongi was fast to get his feelings under check; there was no way he had a chance with jimin.  So he had no business acting possessive.  
And that was the most significant Pro to Sungwoon's proposal.  
Once they mate, these feelings will get buried.  
  
He greeted them all, and Seokjin asked him to join them from the love seat he shared with Namjoon.  
The four others were practically on each other's laps on the couch and Sungwoon's words repeated on his head(" I don't want to hold them back") and he realized he was holding his group back.  
  
This is how it's going to be if they didn't have to worry about him. So he excused himself with the excuse that he missed his bed.  
  
Once there, he texted Sungwoon.  
  
 **Congratulation Sungwoon-ah**  
 **It looks like you got yourself a date**  


__  
**No way Hyung!!!!**   
**For real?!**   
**Please don't tell me this is a joke!**   
**I'll cry Hyung**

__**It's not.**   
**How does Sunday sound, for a first date?**   


__  
**Sunday's great!!!!**   
**But what made you change your mind so fast?**   
**Not that I'm complaining**   
**I was considering being the one to court you**   
**To convince you**

__  
**An Omega courting an alpha?**   
**I'm kinda regretting agreeing so easily now**   
**I want to see that**   
**Can I retract my agreement?**

__  
**What? No Hyung you can't do that!!**   
**I'll court you while we date**   
**How about that?**   


__  
**Deal!!!**   
**As for your question**   
**I realized I don't want to hold my group back as well**

_**I guess I'll be under your care from now on?**   
_

__  
**Me too!**   
**Please take care of me Hyung!**   
**I'm looking forward to Sunday.**   
  
**Yeah, me too**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment: don't kill jimin  
> My twisted mind: will it make me more or less of a monster if I made Yoongi commit suicide after if I kill jimin...
> 
> Like i said i don't know where i'm going with this...  
> Jimin dies and Sungga/Yoonwoon( which should we use as ship name?) lives happily ever after.  
> Jimin dies Suga commits suicide Sungwoon dies  
> Jimin becomes a super Omega and fights Sungwoon...  
> The possibilities...  
> If you have a suggestion comment or come to my tumblr @yayato


	3. Courting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while... That's why you're getting another update in the next two days max.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support this fic has been getting <3  
> I love you all and all your comments <3
> 
> I don't know why but whenever i read one i start singing hold me tight  
> ~Can you trust me? Can you trust me? Can you trust me? ~

The next day, yoongi woke up with a lighter conscience.

Having come to the decision to move on from jimin gave him a sense of relief he wasn’t anticipating.

He didn’t know how much the guilt of his pining after a “spoken-for” omega drained him.

But now that he had a plan to extinguish these feelings made everything, if only a bit, better.

 

Making the decision doesn’t magically eliminate his feelings, of course, if that was the case he would’ve done it long ago.

Pining after one of your brother’s to-be mate isn’t exactly fun.

Especially having them so close and bearing witness to their flourishing relationship.

 

But still, knowing he has a plan and that it’s only a matter of time until these worries will be buried is a blessing.

 

It won’t be long until he won’t feel the need to tear his brother’s neck for being too close to jimin, he won’t have to mask his growls with coughs, he won’t have to keep his feelings in check, he won’t have to close himself off in his studio when jimin is going through his heat and it’s not his turn to help, he won’t have to bite his tongue every-time a pet-name threatens to fall out of his lips outside a heat or a rut.

 

Just thinking about all these things makes him want to hurry up and claim Sungwoon for him.

 

Speaking of Sungwoon, they have their first date tomorrow but yoongi has no idea what to plan.

He can ask jimin, but he doesn’t want to talk to his band-mates about this yet.

 

No matter how optimistic yoongi feels about this( which is a miracle in itself seeing how much of a realist with a flare of pessimism he is) he doesn’t know how it will turn out and he doesn’t want to raise their hopes for it all to blow up when it doesn’t work out.

 

And so he goes on the internet, he’s sure he’ll find something he can work with.

 

He spends the morning planning their date, making arrangements and texting his date for the time and all.

Sungwoon asks him what he’s planning but yoongi insists on keeping it a surprise just saying that he should dress comfortably.

They talk about their plans for the day and then they both go on with their day.

 

Yoongi changes his clothes and goes to the studio for dance practice.

When he gets there he finds the 4 youngest already there and he doesn’t know what he expected.

 

Jimin has been acting weird lately, well not weird , more like unusual.

He’s been all over the alphas whenever he and yoongi make eye contact. But right after he comes running towards him and humor him.

 

This behavior has kept him awake at night more often then he’d like to admit.

Until he figured it out. Jimin knows.

 

He’s sure jimin knows about his crush (yoongi won’t admit that it’s a ~~lot~~  little more than that).

And him being the little angel he is, is trying to let yoongi down easy, without having to straight out reject him. He knows yoongi is observant and will see it.

 

But his kindness doesn’t let him give yoongi the cold shoulder and so he’s fast on his side the moment the message gets across and yoongi gets upset, no matter how much he tries to mask it under his poker face.

 

What jimin doesn’t understand is that sometimes kindness hurts more than anything else.

It gives yoongi fake hope no matter how much jimin makes it obvious that he’s interested in someone else. Just that bit of kindness after makes yoongi fall deeper in love with the omega.

 

Sometimes he wishes jimin wasn’t so caring, maybe then it won’t be this hard.

But if he wasn’t, yoongi wouldn’t have fallen for him in the first place.

 

Maybe what they needed was distance, out of sight out of mind right?

But that’s so hard when you’re band- and roommates.

 

Yoongi spent the dance practice in a roller-coaster of emotions.

Everyone knew that jimin loves being the center of attention and getting praised, and if yoongi didn’t know better he’d say jimin was playing with him.

 

Throwing him heated glances through the mirrors whenever they have a suggestive move but the moment they get a break he’ll jump on his alpha to shower him with attention.

 

Yoongi could swear he saw jimin smirk when yoongi let out a growl but that can’t be.

Jimin isn’t like that, there’s no way he’s having fun at yoongi’s expense.

 

Yoongi is just imagining it, just as he’s been imagining that jimin’s sultry looks were directed at him.

 

Riding on a cycle of sadness, jealousy, happiness, and lust left yoongi drained by the end of the dance practice so he bolted out of the room, forgoing taking a shower just so he could get away.

 

He spends the afternoon locked up in his studio playing around with a few sounds and trying to produce a few beats and melodies. And writing lyrics now and then.

He doesn’t know when he’ll get to use them in a song but he’d rather save it up than let it be lost.

 

His alarm goes off an hour before the group has to leave for a show, so he goes home with only enough time to shower and get ready.

The show ends pretty late so this gives him the perfect opportunity to avoid jimin without it being obvious.

 

On the way back, he gets stopped by the portier, who hands him a simple white gift-box with a blue satin ribbon on top, which wouldn’t be that unusual if there was an occasion, like his birthday or after or right before he releases something.

 

Thankfully there’s a card that simply states :

**_**** _ **

**_**_I hope you like it_ ** _ **

**_**_Yours truly_ ** _ **

**_**_HSW_ ** _ **

 

Yoongi was kidding when he said he wanted the omega to court him, but receiving a gift is still pretty nice.

He opened the present to find a kumamon plush that’s wearing gold Sony WH-1000XM2.

Under kumamon was the headphones’ package box.

Yoongi couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

He quickly took a pic of the opened gift and sent it to Sungwoon followed with a selca of his smile.

 

**_**_[Yoongi-Hyung just sent a picture]_ ** _ **

**_**_I just got your gift_ ** _ **

**_**_Thank you so much_ ** _ **

**_**_I love it_ ** _ **

 

 

 

**_**_But you didn’t have to_ ** _ **

**_**_you know I was joking when I told_ ** _ **

**_**_You to court me, right?_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_I know Hyung..._ ** _ **

**_**_I just wanted to?_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Well I loved it_ ** _ **

**_**_But now let me court my cute little Omega_ ** _ **

**_**_Alright?_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_I’m not that small!_ ** _ **

**_**_(｀Д´)_ ** _ **

**_**_But I’m looking forward to tomorrow_ ** _ **

**_**_б（＞ε＜）∂_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Yeah, you are_ ** _ **

**_**_But it’s cute_ ** _ **

**_**_(^～^)_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_I know_ ** _ **

**_**_┐(´∀｀)┌_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Shameless_ ** _ **

**_**_Still cute though_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_The cutest?_ ** _ **

_**  
**_

**_**** _ **

**_**_Don’t push your luck kid!_ ** _ **

**_**_Anyways I have to go get ready_ ** _ **

**_**_We have a show today_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Good night Sungwoon-ah_ ** _ **

**_**_Sleep tight_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_What? You’re going already?_ ** _ **

**_**_(◕︿◕)_ ** _ **

**_**_Well good luck then Hyungie~_ ** _ **

**_**_And sweet dreams_ ** _ **

**_**_(〇* >∀<)ゞ★☆_ ** _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If jimin starts to die... he'll die.  
> That's how the plot works, he only starts dying when yoongi mates someone else.  
> Once that happens there's no stopping it.
> 
> I read all the comments. If you want a spoiler, check them out, there's a hint on the death situation.
> 
> Now another question: Smut or no smut?  
> plz note that if you vote for smut it'll be my first time and it'll probably suck...
> 
> thank you all and have a nice day/ weekend


	4. Someone special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said two days, but then that happened and I didn't feel comfortable posting.  
> My heart is with his family, SHINee and all his fans... may he rest in peace.

The next morning, yoongi pulled up on Sungwoon’s dorm with a KIA Sorento.  
The rented car was luxurious enough for a date and common enough not to attract unwanted attention.  
Not to mention the windows were tinted, so it provided enough cover for them to enjoy themselves with a sense of privacy.  
  
He sent Sungwoon a text letting him know he was waiting for him at the back door.  
  
Not even 2 minutes later Sungwoon walked through the door like it’s a runway.  
And yeah, they’re not going under the radar with him looking like that.  
  
Sungwoon had his hair parted in the middle, showing off his forehead.  
His makeup was on point,a subtle orange tone exhibiting his plumb lips and a soft touch of cranberry eyeshadow to bring out his dark eyes, giving his usually soft features that edgy angle.  
  
He was rocking a white band-shirt with turquoise tartan pants and black combat boots.  
His look was finished with a fine leather choker and a puzzle necklace around his neck and several plain bracelets and rings in decorating his hands.  
  
He wasn’t over-dressed or anything but he is sure to catch some second-glances beginning from yoongi first.  
  
Yoongi felt under-dressed in his black snapback and sunglasses, white shirt and washed-up jeans.  
In his defense, he was trying to blend in though.  
  
Tossing this thought to the back of his mind, he made his way out of the car and towards the passenger's door to open it for his date, not forgetting to take the single flower he picked out for him.  
  
Sungwoon took the yellow calla lily from his grasp and rewarded him with a shy bashful smile:  
-”Gratitude?” he asked, and yoongi visibly relaxed at the fact that Sungwoon knew flower language.  
  
_” Yeah, for taking the chance and approaching me”  
And the younger just nodded.  
Yoongi held the door open for him until he got in. And then they drove away.  
  
On the way, Sungwoon tried to ask where they were going but Yoongi wouldn’t budge so he just spent the ride staring at the lily in his lap and smiling softly to himself.  
  
And if yoongi saw him and was endeared he didn’t show it.  
  
Half an hour later they pulled up on a back street.  
Yoongi was the first to get out and jogged towards Sungwoon’s door to open it for him, who was just observing the street suspiciously:  
  
-” Are you going to sell me for human trafficking hyung?”  
  
-”I tried but they wouldn’t pay much for you...  
Just get out of the car brat!”  
  
The younger got out reluctantly pouting and muttering about being only one year apart and yoongi just shook his head and smiled fondly.  
He led the way to a back door and when they got in, Sungwoon’s mouth fell open and he froze for a couple moments before he broke out in excited shrieks.   
Yoongi just mentally patted himself on the back for coming to the idea of renting out the whole arcade parlor.  
But before he could bask in his sense of pride he was already being dragged by his hands towards the different types of games.  
They spent the whole day there, just having fun and trying out all the games.   
They found out they were both competitive when it came to things they should be good at, but to their surprise, those were the games they did the worst at.  
  
Yoongi was acting so cocky when they started playing basketball, he even gave Sungwoon instructions on how to hold the ball properly, standing behind him and fixing his posture, if he noticed Sungwoon’s blush and his touch lingered a bit longer than necessary then no one needed to know.  
Only to end up losing at the end.  
  
Sungwoon, on the other hand, was making fun of Yoongi for his dance skills, only to score less than half the score needed to pass the level.  
  
Sungwoon spent more money than he’d like to admit trying to get a Spongebob plush from the crane machine but Yoongi ended up winning it for him.  
  
By the end of the date, they were both elated but exhausted all the same.  
  
Yoongi drove him to his dorm and escorted him to his door.   
Somewhere along the date, they started holding hands.  
  
In front of his door, Sungwoon faced Yoongi and muttered a small thank you but he lingered there.  
  
Yoongi let go of his hand to cup his left cheek in his palm and slowly leaned down.  
Sungwoon noticed this and slowly shut his eyes, standing there waiting for yoongi, and so the older left a delicate, soft brush of his lips on his right cheek, muttered a flustered good night and bolted out of there, leaving a dazed omega still in front of the door.  
  
Yoongi was going for the lips, but he chickened out at the last minute.  
He’s kind of embarrassed but outside a heat or a rut, yoongi is still to have his first kiss.   
He was pulled out from his self-reflection by a tap on the car’s window.  
  
He raised his head from the wheel to find the Omega smiling at him apologetically.   
He paled more but opened the door either way.  
The Omega still had the yellow lily and The SpongeBob plush in his embrace.  
They sat there for an awkward silent moment before the younger collected his courage and started rambling:  
  
-” Hyung, i... I really like you, and I had a good time today. Like a really a good time. A great time. And well, we’re dating. And we’re going to mate. And I like you. Like really like you. And you gave me a beautiful lily and this plushy that I love and I’ll sleep holding him. And well... I know it’s only our first date... and I understand that you don’t want to tell anyone about this thing between us yet. I understand, and I have the same concerns really. B-but I really like you Hyung and I don’t want to... Um, well you know you’re an alpha and I’m an omega and there are cycles in both our groups and um, I like you Hyung. I really like you so I don’t want to, well I eh I don’twanttoshare!”  
  
And they were back to the silence while Yoongi tried to pull his head around the word-vomit he’d just been splashed with until:  
  
-”you want to be... exclusive...” he said it so softly and meekly it was almost a question.  
  
-”yes” was the only thing Sungwoon said but then yoongi’s silence must’ve unassured him:  
-” is, um is it too soon to do this yet?”  
  
-”yeah... I mean no! no... I mean it makes sense, it’s only logical since we’ll be mating anyways. It’s just that.. well I never had someone to call my own, I’m so used to sharing it totally slipped my mind... But yeah... it’s totally logical to be exclusive”  
  
-” yeah?” and he gave him a small smile  
-”Yeah!” -yoongi replied with what he hoped is a reassuring smile-”let’s spend the days when the other members have their time of the cycle together okay?”  
  
-”just the two of us?”  
  
-”of course, we’ll go on dates”  
  
-”Okay, thank you again for an amazing date Hyung!” and then he was the one to lean in and leave a kiss on yoongi’s cheek.  
And he was gone.  
  
Yoongi stayed a bit composing himself before he drove back to the company building.  
  
He gave the car back and went home.  
  
As always, his band-members were cuddling together, so he tried really hard not to focus on the omega, bundled between the two alphas.  
He practically ran away towards the bathroom to take a long shower.  
When he got out he excused himself to go to his room while patting himself on the back for successfully avoiding jimin two days straight, without anyone being suspicious.   
  
He lay down on his bed going through his day until he remembered he took a pic of his date that he decided to send it to him  
  
    
  
See?  
You didn’t have to pose...  
It’s still cute

  
Wow, i look so cute!!  
Is that how you see me Hyung?  
（≧ｙ≦＊）

  
  
Ugh... Why do I even bother complementing you?  
Good night Sungwoon-ah

  
Wait, Hyung!!  
May I post this?  
I won’t mention you...

  
  
Yeah... sure!  
I don’t see a problem with that

  
  
Sweet dreams Hyung!

Sleep tight :)  
  


  
________________________  
  
Jimin is cuddled among his friends, and if he’s pouting then no one needs to know.  
He didn’t get to spend time with yoongi lately but his Hyung looks exhausted every-time he comes home and jimin is a good omega so he will NOT, in absolutely no way!!! go and bother his hyung, even if he misses him so much!  
He needs yoongi to see how good he can be, he needs him to understand that jimin is a really good omega that won’t get in his way and will always give him his space when he needs it.  
Jimin is in no way selfish, he’s really considerate of his Hyung.  
He’s sure he’ll get his full of the alpha after.  
But all that doesn’t mean Jimin isn’t lonely and won’t pout the whole day.  
  
They’re all watching a movie, although jimin has long since given up on following what’s going on, too busy convincing himself to stay put and not go to the alpha’s room to join his Hyung when his phone vibrates.  
  
  
  
The squad!!!!

  
  
 _ **KAI**_  
  
Yah!! Sungwoon-ah!  
How could you?!!! T-T

  
  
 **Taemin**  
  
I thought we were close?!  
What kind of betrayal is this?  
  
 _ **Timoteo**_  
  
I was in the same group as him and I know nothing!!!  
  
 _ **Sungwoon**_  
  
Stop being so dramatic!

  
What? What’s happening?

  
 _ **Timoteo**_  
  
Sungwoon betrayed us!  
He’s leaving us all behind!  
  


XD   
I’m still lost

  
  
_**Kai** _

  


  
OMG!! Sungwoonie is finally growing up!  
Congratulations Hyung!!

  
 _ **Taemin**_  
  
No congratulations for traitors!!!  
How dare you not tell us?!  
We’re the squad!!!  
It’s literally the GC’s name  
So why do we find out via insta you traitor?!

  
 _ **Timoteo**_  
  
I thought we were close T-T  
Doesn’t our bond mean anything to you?!

  
  
Sungwoonie!! who’s the lucky one?

  
  
 _ **Sungwoon**_  
  
Jimin I’m older than you!   
Show some respect  
As for the rest of you, cut the dramatics  
I need your help with my soon-to-be mate <3  
  
 _ **Kai**_  
  
Soon to be mate?  
How long has this been going on for?  
  
 _ **Sungwoon**_  
  
It’s an emergency!!!  
Drop everything  
I need you guys to concentrate NOW!!  
  
 _ **Taemin**_  
  
K  
  
 _ **Timoteo**_  
  
?  
  
 _ **Kai**_  
  
What?

  
  
We’re all here Hyung

  
  
 _ **Sungwoon**_  
  
1  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
Which one makes me seem more kissable?  
  
 _ **Taemin**_  
  
This is your emergency?  
  
 _ **Kai**_  
  
You need help  
  
 _ **Sungwoon**_  
  
That’s why I’m asking you assholes!

  
Hyung, who is it?

  
  
 _ **Sungwoon**_  
  
I can’t tell you now jiminie  
We decided to keep it a secret for now.  
So, which one?  
  
  
Nvm, I'll send them both:/  
  
 _ **Timoteo**_  
  
Why do you need to seem kissable?  
  
 _ **Sungwoon**_  
  
Because I want a kiss obviously!!!  
  
 _ **Kai**_  
  
Your to be mate doesn’t kiss you?!  
What’s wrong with him  
  
 _ **Sungwoon**_  
  
Nothing! He’s the sweetest!  
We had our first date today  
And he gave me this lily  
  
And he took me to the arcade  
And he had won me a SpongeBob plush  
And we held hands  
But at the end, he kissed me on the cheek  
I want a kiss on the lips!!!  
  
 _ **Taemin**_  
  
First date and you’re already considering mating?  
  
 _ **Sungwoon**_  
  
It’s complicated

  
  
Good luck Hyung!!  
I’m really happy for you

  
  
 _ **Sungwoon**_  
  
Thank you jimin-ah  
You’re my favorite in this chat

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all wonnables  
>  I've been through Tumblr and  
> *whispers*Nielwoon?


	5. last time

Jimin is going out of his room when his phone rings for the thousandth time these past few weeks with notifications from "The squad" group chat.

They all have been teasing Sungwoon lately for his dates and everything. Not like the later minded, in fact, he was the one mostly gushing about his partner, even though he's still keeping him a secret.

This is sungwoon's first serious relationship, and he's the first in the squad to get into a relationship with the intention to mate, so everyone is pretty excited.

Sungwoon is always elated to share and they eat up everything he's willing to give. in a way, they all have been living sungwoon's relationship through him.

they've been there for him through it all;

When Sungwoon has been getting impatient because his partner wouldn't kiss him,

when Sungwoon texted them late at night because it has finally happened and he had to get his feelings out or he was going to combust-his words, not jimin's-"You guys don't get it!!! Even though he looks cold and intimidating he's such a sweetheart. I've been anxious about my debut with wanna one, and even though it's not my first time debuting and it was after midnight when I called him, he wasn't mad or exasperated or anything! he drove to my dorm and took me out to get some fresh air. We were in Dongdaemun History & Culture Park and it was so empty it felt like we were the only ones there. and when we passed by the outdoor piano he suddenly sat down and I sat next to him. He started playing [primavera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6MJavQ93kE) to lift me up I guess? but I knew the song and decided to join him. He looked surprised when I started playing alongside him but he soon gave me this fond cute smile. You guys don't understand!!! his smile is as cute as he is intimidating, I don't even know how it's possible. and when we finished he took my hand in his intertwining our fingers together, and when I looked at him he pressed our lips together in the gentlest kiss ever.My mind went blank and I don't even know why I felt anxious in the first place. he escorted me back to the dorm and now I'm in my bed my lips are still buzzing and it's finally drowning in me that we finally kissed! and so I need to tell you guys or I'm going to combust"

When Sungwoon was happy receiving Calla lilies daily from his partner and speculating about whether or not he should read into the meaning behind each one he received; He knows flower meanings! I know that! and he knows I know it as well. Do you guys think he's sending me messages through these flowers? how long do you think he'll still give me these? he usually sends me a bouquet every day and sometimes jewelry as well, except the days we meet, then he gives me a single lily.

jimin pulled out his phone to check what Sungwoon has to gush about this time but was mildly surprised to find out that it was KAI for a change the one who was texting the group chat

The Squad!!!

_**KAI** _

_**** _

What do you mean you arranged them?

XD XD

You just dumped them in a Vase Stop acting artistic

**_Taemin_ **

You think that's bad???

  look at him here trying to be slick and flirting publicly

XD

_**Timoteo** _

Sungwoon-ah!!

Stop being so cringey!!

_**Sungwoon** _

Shut up!!!

Leave me alone

my mate likes it who cares what you losers think?

and why do you have screenshots of my posts

Jimin just chuckled at his friends' antics and muted the chat for now.

They're sure to bicker about this for at least an hour.

He'll check out later to see if he missed anything, even though he doubted that.

Jimin couldn't help but be endeared with his friend thinking of his partner as his mate even though they haven't mated yet.

After all, jimin wasn't a stranger to those feelings. His good mood just got ten times brighter when he spotted the one inspiring those feelings in him, sitting on the couch.

It has been a while since yoongi hanged around at the house.

He's been really busy lately, he even missed his turn twice in helping the other omegas and had other alphas take his place.

Not like jimin was complaining. this means that his next heat, yoongi would be the one assisting him again.

Jimin practically skipped towards the couch, not even bothering to greet the other members and threw himself at his Hyung who looked genuinely surprised at the weight thrown down at him, which was weird, because yoongi was the most attentive one of them, so how come he didn't sense jimin coming?

Whatever he is busy with must really be taking its toll on him.

he looked so far lost in his thoughts jimin felt slightly bad at interrupting his line of thought. but only slightly.

Jimin has been exceptionally good these past few weeks, not bothering his Hyung so he's sure Yoongi will understand how eager he is to be close to him.

Yoongi looked like he was about to stand up, and jimin felt the whining start bubbling in the back of his throat.

He's been good- really good. why can't yoongi just reward him already?

His face must've expressed his thoughts as yoongi gave him a fond smile and settled back down on the couch, pulling jimin close to him and jimin almost started purring with yoongi cradling his fingers through his hair.

 

yoongi was sitting on the couch thinking about how he's going to take care of Sungwoon.

His heat is nearing and of course, they're going to spend it together, but he had no idea where they'll be doing that.

Should he rent a hotel room? but he really didn't want to do that. it felt so cheap, going to a hotel to take care of the heat.

Yoongi wanted it to be special, somewhere only they've been in. Maybe he should buy a house? but sungwoon's heat was next week... does he have enough time? besides, he doesn't even know if Sungwoon would want for them to live together in their own house after they mate.

Yoongi would want that, but maybe that was just the alpha in him thinking, not wanting his omega to be exposed to other alphas and that's when he caught a weight that was thrown at him.

Said weight being park jimin, the boy yoongi managed to avoid beautifully until now but somehow ended up with him on his lap.

And fuck jimin still looked as beautiful if not prettier than the last time he had really looked at him.

Yoongi was going to get away when he saw the expression on jimin's face and he remembered. Jimin's heat was around the same time as sungwoon's which means it's really close, which means he'll be really clingy and want closeness, which also means getting away from him now is a really bad idea because the omega will take it as a rejection and one doesn't reject an omega that's going to go into heat.

So Yoongi just settled down and pulled jimin closer, cradled his fingers through his hair, nuzzling his nose into his hair and inhaling his scent.

he shut his eyes to ground himself and promised himself that this would be the last time. he kept sitting like that, pulling jimin tighter towards his chest and repeating the promise like a mantra inside his head: this will be the last time, the last time, last time, last time...

jimin, being in his post-heat state followed yoongi's hold willingly and nuzzled inside his chest, relaxing into his hold.

Yoongi had to pull himself together, he needed a distraction and so, he decided to get advice from jimin.

they're going to stay close together anyways until jimin has had enough so they might as well talk.

-" jiminah?" he whispered close to jimin's ears, not wanting to disturb the calmness the omega was in

-"emm" and yoongi thought that that was as good an answer as any.

-"where do you want to live after you mate? do you want to live separately with your mate or would you want to continue living here, with the members?" yoongi asked quietly.

jimin pulled himself from between his arms to be able to face him then he gave him the brightest smile he's ever given.

-" I really like the members Hyung, but I'd want to get our own house. Somewhere just for the two of us. Somewhere where we'll be able to build our own family" .

He had this dreamy look in his eyes and an ever fond, happy smile that tore yoongi's heart out of his ribs and buried it ten feet under the grounds, because yoongi knew jimin was daydreaming about his future with his mate, and that he wasn't the one who made him smile like that. it was the thought of being together with his partner that did. 

yoongi just gulped down and answered -i_ uh I see... what about your other omega friends? do they all want the same thing?"

jimin just shrugged and dived back down into yoongi's chest holding him tighter than before and mumbling something that sounded like"Dunno" And who was yoongi to pull away? so he held him tightly as well and kept repeating the mantra inside his head:" last time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!  
> when you're reading... who do you imagine as alphas and who are omegas? also who is jimin's "alpha"? and who's the alpha that has to mate outside?


	6. a filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a hint on what Jimin does, but i'll go over it more later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hi, hello!  
> I'm not dead :)  
> I just had to update my other fics before I could update this one... But it's done now, so expect another "real" update soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited those with my phone... Don't judge me.  
> It's been a while since I last used photoshop, and I had no patience to try and figure out how to do it.  
> After I was done doing it with my phone, I remembered I could've watched a tutorial but it was done so I left it as it is


	7. where he wants to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm, this gets a bit steamy...  
> I'm not a good writer though so it should be ok...  
> It's not smut, though.  
>  if you're still uncomfortable I'll mark where it starts and ends...  
> And there's a link for the visual readers for the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter yet, don't forget to leave feedback ;)

Yoongi has had the busiest week ever.  
  
He had to arrange a meeting with his manager and Bang Si Hyuk to inform them about the situation and the plans he has with Ha Sungwoon.  
  
They were surprised when he told them he and Sungwoon were planning to mate.  
They weren’t mad or anything; Bangtan didn’t have a dating-ban.  
But mating is a big deal, and both Sungwoon and yoongi were relatively young.  
  
They asked him what brought this on, and whether he's given it the appropriate thought.  
They even asked if Sungwoon was pregnant.  
  
They discussed it in depth, Yoongi explaining that the decision still wasn’t 100% sure, that they decided to spend a heat and a rut together and if everything goes well, then they’ll do it.  
  
Bang Sihyuk then called for a meeting with Jo Yoo Myung, the Ceo of YMC entertainment to discuss it with Sungwoon’s company.  
  
The meeting didn’t go as smoothly as it did with Bighit.  
  
YMC was difficult, and they didn’t want Sungwoon to mate; he was after all ranked one of the most sought out male omegas in the industry, and if he is mated, there’s the possibility of losing fans.  
  
Yoongi was mostly silent throughout the whole meeting; letting Sihyuk deal with it but then his patience ran thin, and he couldn’t collar his alpha instincts anymore.  
  
He slammed his palms on the table and the room went silent, everyone watching him, he looked Yoomyung in the eyes and growled:  
“ Sungwoon is my Omega, and we’ll mate if we want to. I didn’t ask you here to ask for your permission; I’m merely letting you know.  
If his contract doesn’t let him, then we’ll breach it, and I’ll pay the fine or whatever.  
The point is whatever you say is irrelevant. If we decide to mate, we’ll mate.”  
  
He could see Sejin pale and tense from the corner of his eyes; Bang Sihyuk released a nervous chuckle deriving the attention back towards himself.  
  
Yoongi came down from his alpha high and noticed that he was releasing hormones and challenging the other alpha.  
  
Dread filled him; if Sungwoon were dismissed, he wouldn’t forgive him.  
The main reason they were mating was for Sungwoon to carry on being an idol more comfortably.  
  
Thankfully Sihyuk was there and got the situation under control.  
  
They discussed filming a reality show if the two mate, to talk about their courting period and shoot a sneak-peak in their lives before and after they mate, nothing too invasive of course and Yoongi promised to produce songs for artists from YMC entertainment other than Sungwoon, with whom he was sure to collaborate.  
  
After they convinced Yoo Myung that this could be profitable, the latter sent after Sungwoon to see what he had to say about this.  
  
Sungwoon had nothing against the show, he looked like he knew something like this was bound to happen and he seemed excited about it, so Yoongi was content.  
  
They asked all the present parties to keep this a secret until they decided to come public and with that, they wrapped up the meeting.  
  
Yoongi then took Sungwoon back to his Studio since it was in the same building.  
  
He called for take-out, and they had a brunch date there.  
  
Sungwoon was being clingy since his heat is around the corner; yoongi could smell it, so it was better for them to have their date in private where they could cuddle to their heart’s contents.  
  
What started out as a cute date of them feeding each other while Yoongi played some samples he was working on for Sungwoon and getting his opinion, ended up as a steamy make-out session.  
  
Sungwoon’s lips were becoming one of Yoongi’s favorite things.  
  
Since they began being more intimate, Yoongi found himself drowning and he doesn’t mind.  
  
The Omega was so hot, Yoongi was melting.

  
~

  
Chaste kisses mostly ended with the Omega on his lap grinding down on him pulling him in and deepening the kisses while running his fingers through Yoongi’s hair.  
  
Yoongi especially loves the way his name sounds coming out as whines from Sungwoon’s sinful mouth between moans, asking to dive in for more.  
It’s got such a sexy sound that goes straight to Yoongi’s dick.  
  
Yoongi always feels like they could merge with how close they become in those moments.  
  
Everything becomes hot, and his thoughts get blurry, no longer able to distinguish where the younger ends, and he begins.  
  
When the Omega’s scent spikes and yoongi feels a wet substance on his hands where he’s palming Sungwoon’s ass, he wakes up from his daze and always pulls away sliding his hands to Sungwoon’s hips and tightening his grasp there to stop him from moving.  
  
Sungwoon always complies, going pliant in yoongi’s grip even when he’s desperate.  
  
Yoongi can tell from the scent and the heavy breath he feels on his neck.  
  
After Sungwoon regulates his breathing, he’ll pull away from Yoongi’s neck and look at him with hazy eyes.  
  
Yoongi always found it the hardest to stop himself from diving back in and letting go when he’s faced with that look combined with Sungwoon’s perfect lips, spit-slicked and red from being sucked on and bitten so much, his cheeks displaying his rosy arousal.  
  
He wants to let go so fucking bad; he wants to take Sungwoon everytime they end up in this situation.  
  
The younger has this thing that’s going to break Yoongi down.  
  
His resolve is crumbling it’s going to hit the ground soon.  
  
But they both decided to have their first time when Sungwoon’s heat comes.  
  
That doesn’t mean Yoongi’s strings aren’t being pulled right now though.  
  
Sungwoon has told him that they are compatible from the first time they met, and with how they’ve been kissing, yoongi doesn’t doubt it one bit.  
  
No matter how much they try to tame it in, every kiss after their first has been wild and arrhythmic, passionate.   
  
Desperate.  
  
When they’re kissing, it’s always like they’re in space and their lips are their only air supply.  
  
He honestly can’t wait for the heat to come.   
  
He wants Sungwoon, wants to touch him, to feel him.   
  
He wants to finally taste the slick that’s been drying his mouth lately.  
  
Sungwoon has this thing that Yoongi’s sure is going to blow his mind.

 

~

  
  
The younger then comes back and lies his head on his chest, and Yoongi wants to stay like that forever.  
  
This has become his safe place.  
  
When he has Sungwoon in his arms, surrounded by his scent; a creamy-sweet concoction of vanilla sugar, jasmine, and musk, with a velvety finish and a dash of spice, he doesn’t think about Jimin or anything else.  
  
It’s just them two in his thoughts, and he can’t wait for them to mate, for this to become the default mode for his mind.  
  
The reaction Sungwoon has whenever Yoongi has to lend him his clothes, seeing as his are ruined, suggest he feels the same way about his scent.  
  
Sungwoon once compared Yoongi’s scent to a walk through a forest, with woody, dry accords of sandalwood and musk leading to a fresher, floral heart of bergamot, neroli, iris, and lily of the valley.  
  
Once Sungwoon has to go, Yoongi texts Sejin to borrow a car opens the window in his Studio to let fresh air in and he escorts him home.  
  
He then brings the car back, takes a shower to get rid of any lingering scents from his earlier activities, puts on clean clothes and sends his own and Sungwoon’s to the dry cleaners.  
  
Lately, he’s been taking almost all of his showers in the Big Hit building, and not at the dorms, unless he didn’t meet Sungwoon.  
  
Freshened up, he goes back to the Genius Lab and tries to get some work done.  
  
The members have been worrying about him lately with how “busy” he’s been, so he feels guilty when he doesn’t even have one thing worth showing.  
  
He tries to, at least, touch up some of the samples he has saved up.  
  
But now that he’s not intoxicated with Sungwoon’s fragrance, he can’t hold his mind from wandering towards Jimin again.  
  
But he has to; he can’t help but wonder how he’s going to tell Jimin that he won’t be assisting him with his heat.  
  
He didn’t say it personally when it came to the other Omegas, so he should do it the same way; just send a msg to the alpha’s group chat, and another alpha will step up to take his place.  
  
But Jimin is not like the other Omegas, at least not in Yoongi’s eyes.  
  
He can’t help but want to tell him personally, to see his reaction.  
  
Yoongi knows that deep inside he's expecting something.  
He wants Jimin to be disappointed that Yoongi won’t be with him; even though he knows, that that’s not the case.  
  
This is getting him frustrated; it’s better that he does it now so that the other alphas don’t make other plans, but he’s still debating it.  
  
He groans and sends a short text before he hesitates again.

  
  
_**I won’t be there for Jimin’s heat, one of you will have to step up.** _

  
  
He then mutes the chat and forces himself to concentrate on Sungwoon.  
  
He still hasn’t figured out where they’ll be spending his heat.  
  
After the meeting that day, he realized they’re still talking in an “if” situation.   
Them mating is still only a possibility, so buying a house already is out of the question.   
  
Not to mention, he wants this relationship to be an equal partnership.   
  
He wants his Omega to have a say in everything, so even though surprising Sungwoon with a house may seem romantic at first glance, it would be better to choose the house together.  
  
Bringing Sungwoon to the dorm is also not feasible because, one; Jimin is having his heat at the same time, two; he still doesn’t want the members to know, and three; it somehow seems rude and distasteful.  
  
A hotel still seems cheap, so he refuses that option.  
  
He feels like he’s out of options, so he turns to the net.   
  
Yoongi’s pleasantly surprised with what he finds.  
  
Apparently, there’s a company that rents luxury apartments for special occasions like mating and such.  
  
The company ensures new sheets and mattress for every client and guarantees that there won’t be any scents lingering in the apartments.   
In other words; it’s as good as new.  
  
Yoongi is intrigued, so he goes into the company's website and finds several options; one is especially fancy; with a king-sized bed, an inside jacuzzi that’s only a few feet away from the bed which will come in handy, after Sungwoon’s heat’s broken.   
There also seem to be a kitchen, which gives Yoongi the opportunity to feed his Omega.  
  
At that particular thought, Yoongi is sold.  
  
He calls the company and makes an appointment to see the [apartment](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vc7PPAJMl-_iA3YlDv55Udqer3cHdsmXXfwJIVRCkmc/edit?usp=sharing).  
  
The next day, he goes with the estate agent to check it out, and he’s pleasantly surprised to find everything to the standards.  
  
As promised, the apartment has no scent whatsoever.  
The agent explained that their cleaning team includes only betas and that everything besides the big furniture is disposable.  
  
The apartment is on the highest floor and has an uninterrupted view of the sky thanks to its panorama windows.  
  
It’s spacious and bright, and Yoongi is in love.   
He now has a model for how he wants his future home to be.  
  
The agent explained that the food and all other necessities from toiletries to bathrobes are all included in the price; yoongi just has to fill in a form online with his preferences, and he's set.  
  
Yoongi rents the place from two days before Sungwoon’s heat is estimated to hit.  
  
He texts Sungwoon to take his preferences into consideration. He also asks for his favorite food and includes the ingredients in the form.  
  
Yoongi carries on avoiding his members; but now that Bang si Hyuk and Sejin know what’s going on they back him up when he says that he’s busy and won’t be able to assist Jimin.  
  
He says he has to fly out of Korea for a week and packs clothes that he's sure Sungwoon would want for his nest.  
  
He makes it to the apartment two days before the heat, one day before Sungwoon joins him, to scent the condo.  
It should ease The Omega and make his post-heat period comfier.  
  
He checks to see if everything they need is there, and then settles down and works on some music; he knows he won't be able to the next few days.  
  
Usually, the members that aren't involved with the heat/rut get a small vacation to visit their parents and clear the dorm, so he doesn't have to work, but Yoongi feels guilty for lying to his members.  
  
He's the most straightforward person and only started keeping secrets from them after he has fallen for Jimin.  
  
The next day, Yoongi wakes up early and starts cooking a feast for his Omega, he has this instinct to provide for him and spoil him rotten.  
  
He blames the fact that he cooked all of Jimin's favorite dishes on the fact that Sungwoon wasn't specific enough and said that he likes meat and that all of Jimin's favorite meals are meat based.  
  
He's late at picking up Sungwoon because he spaced out while driving, and found himself in front of his dorm instead of Sungwoon's.  
  
That's only because he hasn't been paying attention and that way is familiar (even though this is the first time he goes this way; even the first time he had to stop by the studio before he went to the apartment) , and not because that's where Jimin is and where he wants to be.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this got too long so I decided to divide it in two.  
> One more chapter in Yoongi's POV and then we switch to minnie's \\(O~O)/


	8. Not a chapter (spoiler on endgame)

Hey!!! I don't want to spoil it for anyone who doesn't want to know so...

 

For THE DEATH SITUATION and endgame scroll down

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Please note that there is no MCD in the tags and no warning.  
I'm not going to kill Jimin, just make him suffer really, really bad ~(°~°)~ If you started shipping Sungwoon and Yoongi, stop reading at the next chapter when you come across the line in the middle and that would be the end. I made sure to write it as cute and fluffy as possible ^^ For the others keep reading

Endgame is yoonmin .


	9. there's no going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Sungwoon and Yoongi had a song it'll be; stay with me by sam smith.
> 
> Now then let me just put this here and bolt

They had a cozy day in.  
  
When Yoongi went to pick Sungwoon up, he found the younger already suffering from the symptoms of his heat.  
  
He was already being anxious and having cramps; the moment he lied eyes on Yoongi, he let a whimper out and sprinted into his embrace where he started nuzzling in his neck and allowed a content sigh out of his mouth.  
  
Yoongi gave the young alpha who opened the door a smile that the latter did not return.  
  
For some reason, he didn't seem to like Yoongi, not that yoongi minded.  
  
He knows he may come up as stuck up and unapproachable, but he was still fond of the cautious alpha; found him cute despite his build; like an oversized puppy.  
  
He reminds him of Jungkook.  
  
Yoongi leads his Omega to the car, opens the door for him and helps him get in.  
The moment Yoongi straightens up Sungwoon lets another whimper out and releases a distressed scent.  
  
Yoongi closes the door and runs to his side of the car.  
Once he gets in and starts the car, he puts his hand on Sungwoon's thigh and rubs soothing circles with his thumb.  
  
The physical-contact seems to calm the younger down.  
  
Once they get to the apartment, Sungwoon seems content even without being in Yoongi's personal space; the scent in the condo helps.  
  
He sees the suitcase, full of Yoongi's clothes and immediately turns his head towards Yoongi and fixes him with a hopeful gaze.  
  
Yoongi chuckles and tells him to go on.  
  
Sungwoon doesn't wait for anything else and bolts towards the bedroom with the suitcase.  
  
While he prepares his nest, Yoongi goes to the kitchen to warm up the feast he made and arrange it on a Bed Tray.  
  
Yoongi also puts a Pink calla Lily for appreciation and admiration and a Purple one for charm and passion tied together with a red thread to a ribbon.  
  
Under the lilies Yoongi places a velvet box with the last courting gift; a Calla Lily collection flower pendant necklace in gold polished and satin apricot Orange and brilliant cut natural diamonds.  
It has cost a fortune, but nothing is expensive when it comes to HIS Omega.  
  
This was it, if everything went well, Yoongi would mate the Omega, if not this is where they'll part ways.  
Either way, it was the end of the courting period.  
  
When he enters the bedroom, Sungwoon has already spread his clothes on the bed and is lying in them, basking in the scent.  
  
The moment he sees yoongi, he sits up and gives him a bright smile.  
  
Yoongi puts the tray on the bed, in front of the Omega and settles down beside him.  
  
He lets the younger discover the contains of the tray and allows his eyes to trail over the room.  
  
He could see some of the clothes he packed discarded far away from the bed and he feels guilty, but there was nothing he could've done.  
  
He and Jimin wore the same size and jimin always liked wearing his clothes long before he presented.  
Even more so after.  
  
It made sense; Omegas found alphas scents calming and the other alpha's clothes were too big for the small Omega, so Yoongi's clothes were perfect for him.  
  
Jimin's scent has always been surrounding Yoongi, so much that Yoongi can no longer distinguish it from his own if he wasn't concentrating enough.  
Thankfully Sungwoon understood this; they talked about it the first time they met.  
  
Jimin's scent on Yoongi was the reason Sungwoon could relax around Yoongi; a foreign alpha at the time, so quickly.  
  
Sungwoon thought Yoongi and Jimin were involved and wondered why Jimin never mentioned the alpha but yoongi was quick to explain that the fragrance came from the clothes they shared and not scenting.  
  
At most days, Sungwoon didn't mind Jimin's scent on Yoongi; but Yoongi guesses it's different when he's in heat.  
  
Alpha's are mostly the ones stereotyped as possessive because of all the aggression and fights that transpire.  
Omegas are just as possessive as alphas, but their non-confrontational nature makes it rare to see.  
Unlike Alphas, Omegas don't approach a claimed individual.  
  
So a scented Alpha won't get approached by an Omega whereas a scented Omega could still be pursued by an Alpha as long as the Omega doesn't have a bite mark.  
Some alphas even like the challenge.    
  
Yoongi gets pulled from his thoughts when he felt the mattress sags and turns to find Sungwoon laying back towards him after he has discovered the Lilies.  
  
Sungwoon always ignores everything whenever Yoongi gives him the flowers.  
He's discovered a new obsession with them and confessed that they became his favorite kind after he started receiving them from Yoongi.  
He also admitted to collecting them early on, but Yoongi insisted he should throw out the dead ones since Yoongi wasn't planning on stopping giving Sungwoon the lilies anytime soon.  
  
Sungwoon, on the other hand, refused that idea and said that he was having fun with the different ways he was using the Callas.  
  
After he'd come back from their first date, Sungwoon wanted to preserve the first lily he'd received from Yoongi and discovered that it was, in fact, possible if dried with silica gel.  
  
Sungwoon was delighted when he received the bouquets next, and he didn't want to part with them, so he turned them into a potpourri that he displayed in his room adding it a light fragrance.  
  
The single Callas Yoongi handed him personally were pressed and turned into bookmarks.  
  
Yoongi predicts that that would be the fate of the duet Sungwoon was currently holding in his hands and smiling fondly at right now.  
  
Yoongi leans forward and retrieves the velvet box, and he puts it in front of Sungwoon, blocking the flowers from his line of vision.  
  
Yoongi sees how Sungwoon flinches surprised and then his eyebrows furrow.  
  
Yoongi can't help but chuckle while he opens the box and exposes the necklace.  
  
Sungwoon lifts the hand not holding the flowers and touches the necklace tentatively, running his index finger across the Lilly pendant and Yoongi can see his gaze softening and his lips breaking from the pout into a small smile.  
  
Yoongi bites his own to stop the delight and fondness from painting his face.  
  
Sungwoon then lifts his head to face him and smiles at him so big his eyes turn into thin lines.  
  
Yoongi then takes the necklace into his hands and asks:  
"may I?"  
Sungwoon hangs his head and bares his neck, a silent confirmation.  
  
Yoongi helps him put on the necklace, letting his fingers linger for a bit, and then he bends down to leave a chaste kiss on the younger's  
scent gland bared to him while he's at it.  
  
He can feel the shiver that goes through the Omega, and he smiles.  
  
Sungwoon starts whining when he pulls back, so Yoongi shushes him and pulls him between his legs submerging him into his arms and cuddling him.  
  
He pulls the tray closer and makes sure to feed the Younger since the latter refuses to let go of the Callas to feed himself.  
  
When they finish eating, Yoongi stands up to take the dishes back to the kitchen, but Sungwoon refuses to let go and starts emitting a distressed scent, so Yoongi knows his heat is indeed near.  
  
He leans down and puts his nose close to the Omega's scent glands who bares his neck to give the alpha better access.  
Yoongi starts scenting the younger, who settles down and lets go of him, getting high off of the intimate gesture.  
  
Yoongi practically bolts out of the room with the tray and comes back fast with water bottles and nutrition bars to keep near for when the heat hits.  
  
He thankfully gets back to the Omega's side before the high wears off, pulls him into his arms and cuddles him.  
  
They put on a slow movie and kept the volume low so that they could maybe nap.  
It's better to get all the sleep they can get now.  
  
Yoongi drifts off slowly only to be woken up by a growl out of Sungwoon, almost choking on his scent  
Sungwoon was practically drowning him in it, not just scenting him.  
Yoongi figures the Omega must've caught Jimin's scent on his clothes, seeing as all sense get heightened during heat or rut.  
  
He sits still, letting Sungwoon do his thing.  
When the younger is satisfied with Yoongi's scent, he relaxes in Yoongi's arms and lets out a content purr nuzzling on the alpha's side.  
  
Not long after he starts rubbing himself on Yoongis legs practically riding his thigh.  
Yoongi can smell the slick dripping from the Omega, not long after, he feels his thighs getting wet through his and Sungwoon's pajama pants and he loses it.  
  
He takes the younger's hands in his, interlocking their fingers and pining them into the mattress.  
  
The last thing he remembers is thinking how, even with him being smaller, Sungwoon doesn't have Jimin's baby hands before diving down to kiss Sungwoon breathless.  
  
The next time Yoongi's mind becomes lucid is three days later when he wakes up, and Sungwoon's heat has already been broken.  
  
Sungwoon is still sleeping in his hold, Yoongi buried deep inside him.  
  
They were so exhausted they couldn't wait for the knot to go down before they drifted off.  
  
Yoongi pulls out, and the Omega whines at the loss. He scents him just to make sure he'll calm down and gets up to take a quick shower feeling disgusting now that all those fluids have dried on his skin.  
  
He then goes back to the bedroom and fills up the jacuzzi with warm water and melts a  bath bomb for soothing the Omega's sore muscles.  
  
When he's sure the water temperature is right, he opens the windows to let fresh air in.  
Then he goes back to bed, nuzzling the Omega and coaxing him out of sleep.  
  
The Omega blinks up at him.  
His body curled into himself looking smaller than ever with marks left decorating his skin.  
  
Once the haze of sleep clears out of his eyes his face breaks into a bright smile and Yoongi is overwhelmed with the need to spoil, pamper and protect.  
  
He takes Sungwoon into his arms; one under his legs, the other supporting his back and the younger locks his arms behind the alpha's neck. He lays his head into the juncture between Yoongi's neck and shoulders and produces a content sigh.  
  
Yoongi smiles as he carries the Omega to the jacuzzi where he puts him into the warm water gently.  
He then sits on his knees by the side and starts shampooing the younger's hair making sure to massage his scalp.  
  
Sungwoon enjoys it so much; he can't help closing his eyes and moaning.  
  
Yoongi can't mask his laugh, which earns him a slap on the shoulder from the embarrassed Omega who now refuses to open his eyes, trusting Yoongi to take care of him.  
  
When Yoongi thinks Sungwoon soaked enough, he starts kneading his muscles to get rid of the soreness.  
As he's about to take the shower gel he spots the Callas; Sungwoon must've brought it with him when Yoongi carried him and got an idea.  
  
  
He hesitates for a moment and looks at the Omega relaxing in the tub; the epitome of bliss and fulfillment on his carefree features and he makes up his mind.  
  
He untangles the ribbon and takes the thread in his hands and goes back to playing with the youngers fingers.  
  
He then proceeds apprehensively.  
  
"Hey... remember how you asked for my Knot in our first meeting-"  
Sungwoon's eyes shot open, his cheeks flaming red as he hits him in the chest and exclaims  
"I did not!!!"  
  
Yoongi looks at him blankly and states unamused  
"Baby, you asked to mate. That's just a proper way to ask for a knot."  
  
Sungwoon casts his eyes down and whines  
"It's not!"  
  
At that yoongi rolls his eyes and coincides  
"Ok whatever, it doesn't matter, you asked for it plenty the last days anyway."  
  
Sungwoon's eyes widen comically, the crimson on his cheeks seeps to his neck and he opens his mouth and closes it several times trying to come up with a comeback but failing; the teasing clouding his mind.  
  
But yoongi Shushes him before he recovers and says  
"Anyways since you asked for my Knot, I believe It's only fair that I ask you that we tie the knot" while he's tying the red thread on Sungwoon's ring finger.  
  
Sungwoon looks at him shocked, examining his face, looking for hints to reassure him that Yoongi meant what he understood.  
  
Yoongi huffs and says teasingly  
"Munchkin, I'm literally down on both of my knees for you right now, so Will you tie the knot with me?"  
  
Sungwoon stays silent for a while, his face blank, and Yoongi starts to panic.  
  
Maybe the heat didn't go as well for Sungwoon as it did for Yoongi, maybe Yoongi didn't perform as good as he thought, but thankfully the Omega rewards him with the brightest smile and pulls him into a sweet Kiss, breaking it to breath yes in Yoongi's mouth.  


         

* * *

 

 

Later when he's finished with his bath and is lying on yoongi's chest, he complains playfully  
"Hyung! I can't believe you proposed to me with a thread!!! Where's my engagement ring?"  
  
Yoongi smiles endeared and answers  
"We'll go shopping for it together tomorrow,  
I want us to choose it together just like everything else We'll be doing from now on."  
  
They spend the day cuddling,  cooking together and feeding each other.  
  
Yoongi discovered that Sungwoon is a hopeless cook, the latter joking how he hit the jackpot with Yoongi and he's only marrying him for his cooking.  
  
The older wonders if cooking is an alpha thing since back at the dorm he and Jin are the best cooks while their Omega's definition of cooking is warming up ramen.  
  
He remembers how he once came back earlier than he anticipated to the dorm to find Jin half-naked cooking with Taehyung back hugging him and laying pecks on the back of his neck instead of helping him.  
  
Jin then turns and grasps tae's thighs holding him up and putting him on the kitchen counter and standing between his legs. He then takes the cherry tomatoes on the counter and starts putting them in his mouth, making sure to let his thumb linger between tae's lips.  
  
Yoongi didn't want to know where that is leading, so he bolted out of there and made sure always to text before he went back to the dorm after a heat or rut.  
  
The next day they go out shopping for a ring, and Sungwoon falls in love with a calla lily platinum band with six beveled in small diamonds, claiming that it's fate they found the ring.  
And who is Yoongi to refuse the Omega anything?  
  
when they go back to the apartment Sungwoon is buzzing with excitement, and he can't contain himself from bragging about his wedding-ring, wanting to announce it to the public, but Yoongi refuses  
  
"Baby, I want to talk to my members before. I don't want them to hear it from someone else."  
  
"then I won't post it in my SNS; I'll send it to my group chat."  
  
"But Jiminie is there, peaches, I want to talk about this in person with all the members at the same time."  
  
"I'll post the pic and mute the group chat. I won't say a thing about you until you tell me it's ok."  
  
Yoongi tightens his grasp on the youngers waist pulling him closer to his chest, nuzzles his neck before he sighs and gives in.  
  
The younger giggles and turns his face to give the alpha a peck on the mouth and pulls his phone to send the pic.  
  
He waits for a moment, reads their reactions before he mutes the chat.

 

**The Squad**

 

 

**Guess who got a ring!!!**

****

 

**KAI**

**Is that a wedding ring?**

 

**Taemin**

**You're getting married?**

 

**Jimin**

**Hyung! we still don't even know who your alpha is**

**are you sure about this?**

 

 

He turns to Yoongi with a mischievous smile, straddles him and starts nibbling at his neck.  
  
The next morning they shower together and go on a breakfast-date before Yoongi escorts Sungwoon back to his dorm.  
  
Yoongi then goes shopping for new clothes and goes to a hotel to wash Sungwoon's scent of off him.  
He doesn't want the scent to out him, wants to talk about this properly.  
  
He then sends a text to the group chat to make sure it's okay to go back to the dorm.  
It always takes longer for them to get the okay to get back when it's Jungkook helping Jimin with his heat.  
  
When he gets the okay, he tells them he has something important to discuss with all of them and makes his way towards the dorm.  
  
At the dorm, he finds them all in the living room waiting for him.  
They greet each other and then Yoongi has to fess up.  
He can see the curiousness on their faces.  
  
"I... uh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm thinking of mating .t I won't be needing your help from now on..."  
  
"Who is it," asks hoseok while wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"well, um it's Jiminie..." he looks at Jimin for the first time in a while and is faced with an encouraging smile and a nod for him to carry on.  
  
Yoongi didn't know an encouraging gesture would sting this much, but this is the last time he's getting hurt by Jimin.  
He inhales in the air, closes his eyes, embraces himself and finishes  
"its jiminie's friend; Ha Sungwoon."  
  
He hears someone gasp and then nothing.  
  
Everyone is silent.  
  
Yoongi opens his eyes to face his members; this is it now, there's no going back.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go hide now, if someone wants to find me, you know my Tumblr or Twitter ...


	10. It's you; it has always been you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to minjimin from wattpad, I dont know who you are here, but thanks for letting me know you're still waiting for this <3
> 
> I'm sorry it took a while, next chapters shouldn't take long however since I want to finish this fic before the end of this month.
> 
> BEFORE YOU START READING, I SAID JIMIN HAD HIS REASONS, I NEVER SAID HE WASN'T DUMB   
> ALL MY CHARACTERS MAKE STUPID DECISIONS!!!
> 
> thnx, I hope you enjoy ^^

Jimin thought this was finally it.  
After years of pining he'd finally had enough and took action.  
And now it was time for him to collect the reward.

Yoongi started avoiding the others during their heat and Jimin was ecstatic. This was it! Yoongi is finally going to ask him out.

When it came to his turn, and Yoongi avoided him as well, Jimin suspected that his plan might have worked better than expected and Yoongi was thinking of asking him to mate.

Some alphas find it harder to control themselves when they start considering mating, and so they avoid the Omega when in heat until they discuss it.

Although his heat would be more painful and last longer, Jimin decided he didn't want another alpha to help him out.

It's not the first time he spends it alone; it happens pretty regularly.

The first time it happened, it was the first time Jungkook was supposed to assist him, right after the younger manifested.  
Jimin's hormones, however, did not affect the newly-presented alpha.  
The older also didn't feel like he was in the presence of an alpha.

The Omega suspected he knew the reason why.  
He heard that sometimes, non-blood related families weren't affected.

Step-siblings or step-parents who were close like family acted like family and weren't affected.

Jimin has always treated Jungkook like a younger brother, him being the same age as his real brother helped.  
Not to mention, after Yoongi stated he feels like Jungkook's father in passing, Jimin drew a made-up family in his head with them as parents and Jungkook as their child.

He tried to explain to the younger that it wasn't his fault and there was nothing wrong with him, but the younger was still embarrassed that he couldn't help an Omega the first time he tried.

He begged Jimin not to tell the others, and Jimin didn't mind.  
He didn't want to sleep with the others more often than he already does, and he didn't want to bother Yoongi.  
He just hoped this wouldn't affect the young alpha's confidence and he wished his first experience with an Omega wasn't like this.

Now, more than a year later, and the members still don't know that whenever it's Jungkook's turn to help Jimin, the Omega spends his heat alone and whenever it's Jungkook's rut, Yugyeom steps in.

When Jungkook told him that Yoongi asked one of them to step in to help Jimin in his place the omega requested Jungkook to say he'll do it.

A week after his heat began, Yoongi asked if it was safe to come home. Jimin's heat broke the day before, so he confirmed.  
Yoongi's next text was asking to talk to all of them together, and Jimin's suspicion was intensifying, his hopes skyrocketing.

When he finally heard his name leave the alpha's mouth along with the word "mate" he didn't expect another Omega's name to come out with them.

He swears he could hear his heart shattering like glass.  
For a moment he could feel the world crumbling around him, his vision spinning.

Looking back at it now, he probably shouldn't have followed a magazine's advice.  
Everyone agreed they gave shitty suggestions but Jimin was desperate and he thought trying is still better than doing nothing.

To his astonishment, he started seeing results, and all his apprehension went down the drain.  
He should've known though; Life liked teasing him.

Jimin hasn't been the brightest, and if he goes way back he'll end up thinking it's all his fault, but he was young, and life hasn't been that nice to him.  
Whoever is up there has a kick for messing with the Omega; How else can one explain this shit-show he calls his life?  
Every time he sees a silver lining, it turns out to be a mirage.

It all started when he was still a pup, and he had yet to present.

Jimin thought he was in love if the way his stomach fluttered and his heart stuttered was anything to go by.

He always followed yoongi around like a lost puppy and even though he hadn't presented yet he swears he could smell Yoongi's scent and it calmed him down.

He loves it soo much; he wants to drown himself in it, which is why he started wearing his Hyung's sweaters and sleeping in his bed with him.  
Yoongi let him into his bed easily when Jimin mentioned that his smell helps with his home-sickness.

He'd prayed day and night that when the time came, he would present as an Omega.  
He knew that just because Yoongi was an Alpha and he was an Omega it didn't mean Yoongi will fall for him but he thought it would boost his chances.

Anyways, experiencing all those symptoms made him pretty sure he was in love. However, every pup with an infatuation claimed the same thing about their crush; it's why the term puppy-love was born.

Puppy love is when the pup insists it's love, when in fact it's just a crush, but they wouldn't know since it's their first attraction.

In 99,9% of cases, puppy love fades with time, or if the pup is an omega and sleeps with their person of interest and they don't bond. That's when the veil fades, and they realize that it is, in fact, an infatuation and not love.

And Jimin isn't that special to be one of the 0,1%.

So, when he did present as an Omega, instead of telling Yoongi he may be in love with him he assumed it was just puppy love and asked him to take care of him during his first heat.

And that was Jimin's First and biggest mistake. His life went tumbling down like dominoes after that.

While Yoongi was taking care of him, Jimin could feel the bond forming between them.

And although it complicated things, Jimin couldn't bring himself to regret it.  
He's still glad Yoongi was his first.

But he decided to keep the matter about the bond to himself; he didn't want Yoongi to be with him because he had to, he hoped Yoongi would want him genuinely.

The bond was just that, a bond.  
It was like an invisible force pulling Jimin towards Yoongi, a longing of sorts that's always buzzing. Its intensity subsides whenever his Hyung's scent surrounds him, so Jimin abandoned wearing his sweaters in favor of wearing Yoongi's whenever it was possible.

Now that he presented he couldn't sleep with Yoongi, but whenever Yoongi wasn't home, Jimin would nap in his bed, drowning in his scent and making sure to leave the bed drenched with his pheromones as well.

Not long after he presented, Jimin unconsciously made sure to mingle his and Yoongi's scents without them having to scent each other actively.

And honestly, he wasn't mad. If he couldn't confess to Yoongi, at least he made sure to claim him so no other Omega will approach him.

If only that had worked.

Jimin still isn't sure where he went wrong.  
He followed the magazine's instructions word by word.

He made sure not to talk about Yoongi in front of other Omegas to not draw their attention towards him.

They didn't have a baby close so Jimin used the next best thing to show how good of an Omega he can be; Jungkook.

Although that didn't work as expected and got Yoongi jealous, that was also okay since jealousy is a catalyst to love and god knows Jimin waited long enough.

That jealousy, however, wasn't directed at him as it seems.

Yoongi was only bothered because Jimin looked like Sungwoon.

Why did Yoongi choose Sungwoon when he had Jimin by his side all this time.

They were similar so what did Sungwoon have that Jimin lacked?

What did Yoongi see in Sungwoon that Jimin isn't able to give him?

They were the same type, so how come Sungwoon was able to snatch him right from under his nose when Jimin knew him longer and loved him more?

Jimin is sure he knows Yoongi better so why is he going to mate Sungwoon instead?

Why is Jimin, still after all his efforts, not good enough?

He's been spacing out since he heard his friend's name leave Yoongi's mouth and when he tuned in to the conversation he could feel the tension in the air.

The members, mainly Jin and Jungkook, were arguing with Yoongi asking him if he's sure and to reconsider.

"Why are you guys against this?"   
The alpha looked at jin and wondered" I didn't know you enjoyed me sleeping with taehyung that much?" at this both tae and jin blushed. 

Yoongi then passed his eyes through the others making sure to address them all  
"Sungwoon is going to be my mate, so watch your mouth before you say anything about him. He's one of the most popular male Omegas, and he's one of Jimin's best friends. I don't get why you're against him; if you think he's out of my league, or you don't like him, but it's not your decision to make. It's ours. And we already made it. I proposed to him, and he said yes.  
We're going to get married right before my rut, and we'll mate then.  
Unless it's congratulations, I don't want to listen to anything any of you have to say" he growled.

The commotion died down, and everyone stayed silent.

Jimin couldn't believe it, Yoongi was arguing with them; their pack, because of Sungwoon.

When a moment passed, and everyone remained quiet, the alpha said  
"He makes me happy, and I try my best to do the same for him, Why can't you be happy for me?" 

Jimin wanted to cry at this, didn't he make Yoongi happy?

He was this close to open his mouth and ask" don't I make you laugh Hyung? So why don't you love me?!" he wanted to scream "Chose me!" he wanted to beg.

No one uttered a word, however, so Yoongi carried on  
"Fine, if you're against him this much, I'll leave the pack and ground a new one with him." 

Yoongi looked disappointed, and Jimin couldn’t stand it. 

He decided the silent treatment has been going on long enough.

He knows most of the members kept quiet because of him, even the ones who didn't know figured it out now with the way tae and Jungkook kept looking at him with those pity-filled eyes.

Yoongi was the only one who hasn't caught up, or maybe he had and didn't care.

That didn't matter, however, what did matter is that Yoongi was now sad, and it was Jimin's fault.

Jimin has lost Yoongi, and it was time for him to accept that.

If he couldn’t make Yoongi happy the way he wanted to, he’ll at least do this for him.

The Omega stood up and tried to look at Yoongi through the tears in his eyes, the older not looking back at him, he mumbled "Congratulations Hyung."  
And he went to his room to shut the world out. Right before his door closed, he heard Yoongi thank him.

He dived into his bed and let his tears flood freely.

This couldn't be, it's just a nightmare. 

He's going to wake up any moment now and find that none of this is real.

it can't be.

His best friend did not steal the love of his life.

there was no way.

Sungwoon's mystery partner is not Yoongi, and Jimin did not hype their relationship up.

Jimin did not give relationship advice to his friend on how to date HIS alpha.

Yoongi did not leave Jimin alone during his heat to be with Sungwoon instead.

All of this didn't make sense.

There's no way Sungwoon is with Yoongi when he knows Jimin's scent, and he's sure to have picked it up on Yoongi.

He wouldn't do that to him.

No way. This is all just a bad dream. It's not real.

He's sure to wake up later and find out he's still alone in the dorm, Yoongi will come, tell him he loves him and that he has always wanted jimin to be his mate.

He'll come and tell him that it's Jimin the one he wants, he'll take him in his arms, finally scent him and whisper with that gravelly voice Jimin has always loved  
"It's you; it has always been you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to leave feedback, it keeps me going <3


	11. Not like he feels alive right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this me? updating twice in two days? O.O
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Jimin could hear a commotion after he left the living-room, but it soon died down, and he heard the front door slam closed.

Not long after, his door opens, and taehyung and namjoon enter his room.

Jimin is fast to wipe his tears, sits up and faces the two Omegas with what he hopes is a smile but is sure is just a grimace from their reaction.

"Hey, crazy day huh?" he says trying to sound casual.

Both Taehyung and Namjoon frown and Tae reprimands him.

"Stop that; you don't have to put up a front Jimin."

"What do you mean?" he plays dumb "I'm fine."

He can feel their pity, and he hates it. He doesn't want it; he pities himself enough for the whole world.   
Compassion isn't going to save him. It's not going to help him. It only serves to make him feel worse for himself.

Even though he feels pathetic, he can't get agitated; they're already looking at him like he's a wounded animal that still doesn't understand what's going on.

"You're not fine" Namjoon is the one talking now, so quietly and slowly like Jimin is on the edge of running off a cliff. "Jimin, we can't smell your scent."

At this Jimin explodes laughing, of course, he lost his scent. It's not like he needs it anyway. The one he wanted to attract is already gone.

His friends look at him like he already lost it, and maybe he did.  
He wishes he does lose it; he's so tired, if losing his mind will help ease this pain, he'll gladly surrender his sanity.

If he were alone, he'd be raising his middle finger to the sky and shouting out a big FUCK YOU by now.

Of course, he won't be left to mourn his life in peace. Of course, his body would betray and out him!

"It's nothing" he insists "Don't worry, it's just out of shock, that's all."  
He smiles sheepishly and carries on calmly, tightening his grip on his; Yoongi's, sweater in a pitiful attempt to stop their shaking.  
"I'm sure you've already figured it out, but I was kind of interested in Yoongi Hyung. It's nothing serious though" he was fast to reassure" I'll get over it fast, don't worry."

Namjoon's frown deepens, and he says  
"Don't lie to me; I know you've bonded."

Jimin turns to Taehyung with accusing eyes, but before he gets to yell at his friend for letting his secret out, Namjoon says

"He didn't tell me, I figured it out myself, it wasn't hard."

When Jimin stays silent Namjoon carries on cautiously  
"Why didn't you confess?"

"When I realized I was in love it was already too late; The bond was already there."

"You could've confessed after," Namjoon says confused, not understanding why his friend didn't say anything.

"I flirted with him; he just wasn't interested," Jimin says, hating his friends for making him say this out loud. It only made it seem more real. His hopes of it being a bad dream dissipating.

"You could've told him you're in love" Namjoon persists "Hyung would've given you a chance. I really think you had a chance."

"I did too, but look at me now." Jimin chuckles.

"Why didn't you tell him you were in love? You're going to die Jimin!" Namjoon insists, and why is he rubbing salt on Jimin's wounds? He's supposed to be intelligent.

"That's exactly why." he breathes, but Namjoon still looks confused, so he continues  
"What's the difference between telling him I'm in love with him and pointing a knife or a gun to my self and telling him to be with me or I'm going to kill myself?" he asked.

Namjoon looked like he still wanted to disagree but he kept quiet, his mouth alternating between opening and closing without any sounds coming out.

Jimin just gave him a heartbreaking smile. 

He looked run-down and so tired as he asked" Was it so wrong of me to want him to want me, from his own accord?   
Was it conceited of me to believe he could love me for me? Want to be with me because he wants me and not because I need him?   
Was it wrong that I wanted him to desire me as much as I craved for him and not be with me because of pity?

Was it that arrogant of me to think I could get his love, not his pity?"

He could tell that Namjoon was speechless and he couldn't help but feel relief. He's exhausted, and he doesn't want to talk about this. He wants to be left alone right now.

"But you're going to die." attempts Namjoon again.

Jimin wants to shout something along the lines of "I know" or "Tell me something I don't know." but chooses denial instead.

Maybe he'll speak it into existence.

"Maybe I won't." he mumbles, "When was the last time an Omega died because of a bond? Maybe it's just a myth" he shrugs "The last one happened even before my parents' generation, so maybe it wasn't because of the bond. Perhaps it was because of something else." he hopes.

Namjoon, however, won't even let him get the comfort of the doubt.  
"It's not a Myth Jimin; it no longer happens because arranged mating stopped being a thing. The bond is like an addiction; it's why you're always longing to be near. It's more severe than that. You need his pheromones. A deficit kills you. Unless it's blended with yours, Any change to Hyung's scent is deadly for you."

At this Taehyung whines "Why don't the alphas go through the same thing as us Omegas? it's unfair!"

"If that happened, we'll go extinct. Our scent changes while we're pregnant, and when it happens, and alphas die, the Omegas will die after them since their scent will cease to exist."

Jimin doesn't know when this turned into a biology class, but at least they're not directly talking to him.

It was like Namjoon heard him, for he turned to him and said  
"You're going to die unless you talk to Hyung."

"And say what?" shouted Jimin "To exchange my Life for Sungwoon's?" he asked in disbelief.  
"He's my friend! And even if I was willing to do it, you think Yoongi will choose me?   
I've been throwing my self at him for years, and he still picked someone else.  
You think he'd pick me now?"

"You don't know if Sungwoon bonded to Yoongi." Namjoon countered.

"Why else would they be so set on mating and so soon?" exclaimed Jimin.

When Namjoon remained quiet, he carried on   
"Just let it be. I'll figure something out. I can steal some of his things. It'll have his scent on it. I'm sure that will give me some time." he reasoned "Just, please, don't tell the others. Especially Hyung. I won't be able to carry on if I get a confirmation that he'd rather me die than Sungwoon, even though I already know it." He begged.

"That's no solution; it will only give you three months at most" stated Namjoon.

"Three months that I'll live to the fullest with you guys.  
It's my life, my decision, my secret..." he pleaded.

He could see he won before Namjoon uttered a word from the way his shoulders slumped and his head hung down like he gave up.

But Jimin didn't feel like a winner, for the first time in his life he wishes he'd lost.  
Not Taehyung nor Namjoon argued that Yoongi could choose Jimin if he knows.  
And even though he was the one who thought it first, the fact that his friends didn't negate it hurt.

He can only imagine what it would be like if this agreement came from Yoongi himself.

He knows he won't be able to live.

Not like he feels alive right now.


	12. After tonight, Jimin's scent won't be found anywhere near Yoongi, and Yoongi's scent won't be found anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone wants to know, but while I was writing this, Begging by Dua Lipa came on shuffle, and it kinda influenced this.

The following weeks were hard.   
Jimin carried on trying to act as if nothing happened.  
He could feel the disapproving gazes of those who knew, but like everything else he ignored it.

He's had some questions considering his scent, but he blamed it on side-effects of his new medications.

That's all he's been able to do lately, ignore, pretend nothing is wrong and hope for it all to end soon.

Speaking of ending soon, he's also been thinking about his end lately.

After Namjoon explained how the bond works, Jimin tried searching for how the end is going to be; Will it feel like he's suffocating? Like he's in a place with no air?  
Or is it going t be like he's thirsty?   
Maybe it'll feel like he's starving?

Perhaps he'll lose his sanity looking for something that's no longer there, and he'll take his own life out of desperation when he finally accepts that everything is long gone and there's no way to restore it.

He just hopes he'll be able to hide it until the end.

The last thing he wants is for Yoongi to look at him with pity in his eyes, or for the alpha to blame himself after Jimin is gone.

He hopes his end will come fast and clean; he'll hate for Yoongi to see him deteriorating even if it shouldn't matter.

This makes him wonder what he's going to do after Yoongi and Sungwoon mate.

He knows the best thing to do is to distance himself.  
Maybe go back home, but that would raise suspicion.

Not to mention, Jimin would like to spend as much time with the members as he can get away with.  
He's greedy, but he's dying so he figured he could get away with a little greed.

One day though, as he was lost in his thoughts while staring inside the fridge, it happens more often than one would think, he was suddenly snapped out of his head with Yoongi's scent right under his nostrils.

As he focused back on real life, he found himself with the treat of Yoongi's neck right under his face.

He's sure Yoongi can feel his breath on his neck, but the alpha didn't seem to mind, busy looking for something in the fridge.

Jimin doesn't know what happened, but suddenly there was this hypnotic voice whispering, drawing him nearer to the pale neck right in his grasp.

Yoongi's scent gland was so close the omega could taste it, making his mouth water.

Everything he ever wished for was right there for him to take.

They're so close if Jimin pulls his tongue out of his mouth he'd be able to lick up yoongi's pheromones.

He's never been this close.  
Even if everything worked to his plan, and yoongi was presenting his neck to him, Jimin is sure he still wouldn't be this close.

All he's ever wanted is literally one bite away.  
All he has to do is part his teeth and take it.

He gulped, swallowing his mouth's watering before he started to drool.

Suddenly it was like every fiber of his being was commanding him to act.  
To not let Yoongi slip away.  
It was like his body understood the repercussions of Jimin's decisions and didn't agree with them.

Maybe it was his survival instincts finally kicking in, or perhaps it was just who he really was.

Whatever it was, the Omega closed his eyes and started opening his mouth while leaning down aiming at the space so invitingly presented to him.

Just as he was about to claim his heart's desire, the scent and warmth were both gone as if they were never there.  
A shiver went down his spine at the cold breeze that he was no longer shielded from with Yoongi's body.

The cold was the splash he needed to wake up from his trance.

Jimin was horrified. 

He can't believe what he was about to do.

No wonder Yoongi didn't want him, who would?

He's a monster, and Yoongi must've seen him for what he really is.

The alpha has always been observant.

He's always felt bare whenever Yoongi looked at him. But Jimin didn't mind. He ever thought he had nothing to hide. He'd been walking around with his heart on his sleeve.

It turns out he's just so good at hiding this ugly side that even he couldn't see it.

No one but Yoongi could. It was like his eyes had a filter to strip Jimin from all that's fake.

And now that Jimin has opened his eyes, he couldn't blame Yoongi for not loving him. 

Who would?

He's nothing but a selfish monster with no regard to anyone's but his well being.

He was about to mark yoongi without his consent, even though he knows yoongi is taken, even though he knows Yoongi doesn't want him, even though he knows yoongi wants his friend, even though he knows he'd be risking his friend's life by doing so.

He's been dreaming about marking Yoongi lately, but he didn't give it serious thought.   
After all, dreams are a reflection of one's desire and no one can decide what they dream.   
Besides, dreams never hurt anyone.

He'd never thought he'd attempt to mark Yoongi, someone he claims to love above anything and anyone else, outside of a sexual encounter.

He couldn't believe he was about to expose the alpha to that much pain.

To be able to mate, the bite would have to be strong enough to pierce the flesh and deep enough for the released pheromones to reach the gland and blend with the other's scent.

So in addition to the pain caused by the bite, the pheromones act like venom as they are rejected anywhere outside the gland and cause ache that starts slow but builds to 'full-body agony' with headaches and vomiting as a common side effect.  
People feeling a sense of impending doom is also a symptom experienced by people who have been bitten outside sex.

That's why it's typically done during a heart or a rut.

The hormones act as analgesics; the pleasure distracts from the pain, and in response to the ache the body causes a spike in producing the "bliss chemicals," enhancing the excitement and creating the ecstatic release of the most profound orgasm.

Jimin was going to ignore all that, deprive Yoongi of the best Orgasm of his Life and replace it with the worst agony one could experience, to have him.

He was going to treat the one he loves like that, hurt him, chain him, ignore his comfort and his right to freedom and liberty as long as he got what he wanted.

And he would've gotten away with it, the voice provided.

Because the moment he mated Yoongi, the moment he got his mark on him, that was it. It was game over.  
Yoongi wouldn't be able to live without him, so there was no way to punish him.

For the first time in his life, Jimin was afraid of himself; of what he was capable of; of what he was willing to sacrifice to survive.

So he kept his distance and made sure never to be in that much proximity to the alpha again.

The days went pretty fast, and never was there a day where he thought he'd be waiting for the day when Yoongi was going to mate someone else to come sooner.

Although the air in the dorm remained tense, the wedding preparations went smoothly, Yoongi supervising everything himself and refusing to hear anything unless it was encouraging.

The companies decided to keep everything a secret, although they were filming a lot of things and interviewing the members to put it up for sale after they drop the news of the marriage.

So Jimin had to smile and look happy for the cameras, wishing the newly mates a happy life together, every uttered syllable a nail digging through his heart.

The days went by fast, and before he knew it, Jimin was getting ready for the bachelor party after he has agreed to be one of Sungwoon's best men.

Holding a vulnerable Sungwoon after a crazy drinking night is undoubtedly safer than looking after Yoongi.

This was it.

After this party is over, the pair will go somewhere secluded together, and the next time Jimin sees them, they'll both have that bite Jimin would literally die to have.

He made sure to steal some sweaters, T-shirts and bed covers from Yoongi.  
The alpha either didn't notice or chose not to mention it.

Not like he needed them anyway.  
Jimin has seen him shopping for everything new, for his new life with his new Omega and a new house.

After tonight, Jimin's scent won't be found anywhere near Yoongi, and Yoongi's scent won't be found anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should know that I'm a tease by now...


	13. not a chapter but please read

Hi, I'm sorry I'm working on an update, but I just reviewed the last update and I have a favor to ask?

1) Please call me out when the chapter has a lot of mistakes: aka repeated or missing words, unfinished words, sentences that make no sense.  
I don't have a beta-reader, and I'm an impatient person so I mostly put the chapter up the moment it's done so I only go over it once and more times than not, I fail to notice when things aren't right.

even though I'm only doing this as a hobby I'd rather leave an enjoyable fic. So if you see something that's not right please tell me.

2) I noticed I explain how things work and why because when I'm reading fics I'm always wondering why something is like that and how does it work, but do you guys enjoy it or do you think it would've been better if I just left it out, and just said that a mark hurts and a bonded Omega dies without explaining why?

I would really appreciate it if you answered these question even with: yeah I like it / I don't care either way/ it would've been better if you didn't explain.

It would also give me an idea of how many readers I have. (If some gave Kudos but abandoned the fic for some reason or another, there are also those; Me, who only give kudos when the fic is finished)

Thank you for all this support until now, and I hope you have a nice day ^^  
again thank you <3

I'll update soon i promise


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin considers fighting an alpha?  
> yep. that happens
> 
> Also!!! Please don't by k.will makes a special appearance <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all for the feedback <3  
> I either have the nicest readers or I need to drop my cc: Yayato95
> 
> Anyways I was waiting for at least someone to say they're here for the story and not a fictional bio lesson, but it looks like we're all on the same page ^^
> 
> I already read all the comments, normally I answer them before I post the chapter but I just want to finally update T~T  
> So I'll be answering them later...  
> In the mean-time here's over 3k words ;)

[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/Yayato95/status/1010099023552925696)

 

 

 

Jimin was spacing out, inspecting his reflection on the limousine's tinted window.

He did well with his makeup if he says so himself.

 

He doesn't know why, but it was like an instinct to look his best when faced with Sungwoon, even though he's no competition.

 

The Omega masked his pale complexion well with foundation and contouring, giving his skin a healthy glow.

He spent most of his time painting his eyes, but the results proved to be worth it.

  


The light glittery-based pinkish red color did an excellent job in highlighting his crouching silkworm area and harmonizing with the eyeshadow and eyeliner.

 

Even while using the car's window as a mirror he could see he looked captivating.

 

The bags under his eyes were nowhere to be seen, and his unhealthy complexion along with his bony structure was greatly masked.

 

Makeup's effect was marvelous, and Jimin thanked whoever invented it.

He also patted himself on the back for taking an interest in it and paying attention whenever their makeup artists applied it to him.

 

His eyes were still red-rimmed and glassy, but there was nothing he could do about it. It's late at night, and no one will notice.

If someone did he'll blame it on the alcohol.

 

His eyes trailed down to the reflection of his bared neck and exposed collar bones.

 

He doesn't know why he's still trying to be honest.

 

Yoongi hasn't spared him a glance since he has announced his intentions toward Sungwoon.

 

That was the last time Yoongi met his eyes, and Jimin suspects it's not just because he's avoiding the alpha.

 

He has a reason to avoid Yoongi, but he doesn't know what he has done for Yoongi to evade him back.

 

Sometimes he suspects that Yoongi knows about his feelings and that it's the reason why Yoongi can't look him in the eyes, but he quickly disregards that line of thought.

It's too painful to bear.

 

Today as well, Yoongi didn't spare a glance towards jimin's wide-collared white-shirt and skinny leather jeans.

Even after the members whistled and showered the omega with compliments Yoongi bore him no glance.

 

Jimin felt invisible; like he no longer existed in the rapper's eyes.

 

And maybe that was the case.

 

Yoongi is going to his mate; he has no attention to scatter on a pitiful Omega like Jimin.

So the silver chain Jimin put on to draw attention towards his neck is a wasted effort, along with his parted hair that gave him a sexy air instead of the cuteness he usually displays.

 

He sighed, tired of observing his reflection, so he turned his attention to the inside of the Hummer.

His hands grasped at the smooth leather seat, while his gaze trailed to the neon glow at the ceiling, created by the LED track lighting.

 

He wanted to sigh, but he held it in. He could already feel the tension in the air; nothing's been cleared yet and judging by the empty glasses on the mini wet bar, the members decided to turn to alcohol in an attempt to dissipate it.

 

He and Yoongi are the only ones who still haven't touched the drinks.

Jimin did not want his last-time in the proximity of Yoongi as an unmated alpha to be while he's in a state of inebriation.

Not to mention, he'll have the whole Bachelor Party to drown himself in drinks in later on.

 

He feels a heated gaze on him, so he looks towards its direction ready to send a glare towards tae to tell him to knock it off to find the space between him and Yoongi empty, his Hyung, the sole occupant in that corner.

 

The Omega snorted at that and started chuckling which soon turned into full-blown laughter that disrupted the tranquility in the limo.

 

He could feel Jungkook's hand on his waist straightening him up.

 

After he calmed down, he looked at the other members who were all, except for Yoongi, staring at him like he lost his mind.  

 

Maybe he did if he started being this delusional to think Yoongi would be staring at him when he's not looking.

 

He chuckled and shook his head to reassure them that it's nothing.

The members gave him a suspicious gaze but then shrugged and went back to their mumbling.

 

They were all being quiet, their talking blending with the sound of the steady movement of the wheels over the pavement into white noise, only interrupted sometimes with the clinking of ice cubes against drink glasses.

 

His eyes trailed over his members one by one, the neon lights that were supposed to lighten up the mood adding a lonely air to the somber atmosphere.

 

They were all dressed in black; no one would doubt them if they said they were headed to a funeral instead.

 

His gaze lingered when it passed Taehyung who had his head hidden in Seokjin's neck scenting him.

 

A small smile graced his lips, glad that at least his friend is going to have a happy ending.

If he concentrates enough and tries to smell beyond Yoongi's scent, he can detect the content pheromones his friend is releasing.

 

Last but not least was Yoongi, straightening up his outfit and lazily watching out the window.

Jimin panicked and looked away, but he immediately realized he's free to gawk at Yoongi as much as he wants.

 

The alpha won't even notice.

 

Unlike him, Yoongi let his raven-hair fall onto his eyes, hiding his forehead accentuating his pale skin and bringing out his pouty rosy lips.

 

Jimin's gaze scanned the older slowly, making sure to preserve every single detail to his memory.

 

The moment his eyes focused on the black rhinestone choker the alpha was wearing Jimin couldn't hold back the whimper from slipping out of his mouth.

 

He could feel Jungkook's palm grabbing his knee to ground him. He appreciated the gesture but ignored it in favor of ogling Yoongi.

 

The alpha wore all black like the other's, but his shirt was painted with gold just like a starry sky.

He had his first button undone, teasing a bit of ivory skin and collarbones.

 

He's glad his scent stopped working, else he'd be drowning them all in a mix of distress and arousal.

 

A movement caught his eyes, and he saw yoongi lay his hands on the space on the couch between them, the dark leather and purple lightning highlighting them and making them look better than ever.

Jimin couldn't help but bite his lip and stare at them.

Fuck!

They're soo close, and Jimin is dying to touch.

 

Maybe if he just pretended to lean on his hands, their skin will brush against each other.

His hands started to shake so he took a breath, trying to compose himself.

 

No, he's not going to do that, he will not be that kind of creep.

 

b-but, maybe he can talk to Yoongi?

 

No, he shook his head. It won't make a difference anyway.

 

But if it won't make a difference, then there's nothing he can lose.

He's dying anyway, what's the worst-case scenario?

 

He opens his mouth, but no words come out.

His mouth is too dry, so he runs his tongue to wet his lips and gulps.

 

He looks at the other members and wonders if he's really doing this in front of them but then he remembers they all know anyway so it shouldn't matter.

 

As he attempts to speak again, he feels Jungkook bumps against him as the limousine jerks into a stop.

 

Before he can grasp the situation, the door opens, he feels the cold breeze of the night and hears the sound of the traffic rush outside invade the little space. Just as fast the door is slammed shut.

 

Yoongi's seat is empty along with all the other members, leaving only him and Taehyung inside, sitting there quietly.

The other's absence and the resulting silence allows him to finally hear music softly playing.

 

His brain is frantic to focus on anything besides the fact that the alpha just left and he clutches on the music like a life-line, holding onto the lyrics.

 

Big mistake.

 

He tunes in just as the singer confesses in a brittle voice.

 

**_I feel like I am lost_ **

 

The Omega growls as he throws his head back, leaning his neck on the headrest.

 

He can't even find an escape through music.

 

**_Please don’t, please don’t leave._ **

 

Jimin wants to beg as well, but the car is already moving.

 

**_Don’t know why Don’t know why_ **

**_It’s not even raining but outside the window_ **

**_You grow white and farther apart_ **

 

He casts his gaze to the window; the alpha, however, can't be seen.

 

**_Letting you go is not as easy as it sounds_ **

**_I turn away, not being able to see you leave me_ **

**_Tears eventually drop, and I need to wipe them away now_ **

 

He feels Taehyung's fingers gently wiping his cheeks.

He snorts; who knew he still had tears to cry?

 

Slowly, he raises his hands to his face in order to hide his tears, but the shaking of his body gives him away.

 

**_I don’t know whether I should use the handkerchief you gave me or throw it away_ **

**_Why won’t this trembling go away?_ **

 

He can feel Taehyung hovering beside him, saying something but he can't for the sake of his sanity focus on anything but the damn lyrics.

 

**_I pretend to be crazy and hold onto you but_ **

**_My body won’t listen to me_ **

**_Intoxicated with the scent of you in the car_ **

**_I don’t want to wake up forever_ **

 

He takes a breath, trying to calm himself and Fuck!

Yoongi's scent is overwhelming him.

  


**_Please don’t (please) don’t leave please (please)_ **

**_Come back (come back) come back (come back)_ **

 

His hands go limp, arms hanging at his side.

He looks with a dazed eye to the corner Yoongi occupied moments ago, and it's vacant.

 

**_On top of the empty seat, you left_ **

**_only your cold scent remains_ **

 

**_Please don’t, please don’t leave_ **

**_Come back (come back) come back (come back)_ **

**_I will hold onto the remaining scent_ **

**_So come back to your place_ **

 

Fuck! He really wants him to come back. Before he knows it, Jimin is hunched over himself, begging, pleading, chanting for Yoongi to come back and not leave.

  


He's not sure for how long he stayed like that for when he came to be the limo wasn't moving, and taehyung was rubbing his back.

 

-"Are we there?"  he asks in a croaky voice.

 

-"I asked the driver to pull over" answers Taehyung gently.

 

They stayed silent for a moment and then Tae carried on

-" You don't have to do this chim, let's go back home."

 

He can feel the pity dripping from his tone and jimin hates it. He doesn't want pity. He doesn't need pity. Pity isn't going to save his life. All it will do is make him feel more pathetic than he already is.

 

-"I'm fine." he counters.

Taehyung looks like he's about to argue, but Jimin insists

-"I'm fine tae, let's go."

 

The younger sighs and knocks on the partition, while Jimin busies himself checking on his make-up.

Thankfully he wore waterproof products.

 

Around a five min drive later, the limousine came to a stop again, Taehyung squeezed his hand, and they got out.

 

Unlike for Yoongi's party, Sungwoon rented the Monkey Museum club, so there was no line of people waiting in front of the establishment.

 

From outside, the club didn't look that impressive; the duo went inside after presenting their invitation to the bulky Beta at the door.

 

They had to go down eerily silent stairs and walk a corridor towards a double-door that seemed to loom on Jimin.

As they got closer, they could finally detect music and cheers coming from inside.

 

Once they were in front of the wooden portal, they shared a look before each pushed a side.

 

The first thing Jimin noticed was the lively atmosphere.

Of course, it'll be cheery he scolded himself; it's a bachelor party, they're here to celebrate.

 

Then his eyes focused on the bar, counter already occupied but with only one guest, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Jimin could relate.

 

All the others were either on the dance-floor or hunched around the couches, drinking and laughing.

The loudest and happiest bunch were surrounding the groom to be. And that's where Jimin is supposed to be.

 

He steeled his nerves before he took long strides across the club towards his friends.

 

They were all already tipsy, jimin could smell the booze even before he sat down with them.

 

The moment Sungwoon noticed him he beamed at him, Jimin answered with a strained smile.

The moment he was at arms reach he was pulled into a tight hug, engulfed with Sungwoon's scent that he now hated with a passion.

 

He leans back to show that he's got company.

Taehyung congratulates the Omega with a beaming smile and Jimin can't swallow the bitter taste he gets at witnessing this.

 

They have to drink two shots to Sungwoon before they even sit and Jimin gives it 10 minutes before Taehyung would be a giggly mess.

He subtly leads the younger omega to sit between him and the groom to be.

 

They all fall back into conversation and Jimin has to distract himself.

He can only take so much of Sungwoon gushing about how lucky he is to be the one to discover how good of an alpha Yoongi is before he loses it.

 

His jaw ached from clenching his teeth. He tries to stop himself from shouting I knew him first, I know him best every time Sungwoon mentions him again.

 

It's getting stuffy in there, Taehyung looks like he's having fun, but that might be just the alcohol. He came to support Jimin; however, it seems like the older Omega would be the one taking care of the other.

 

He takes his blazer off, it's too hot, and Tae is clinging to him.

His eyes light up when a waiter comes and replaces the cups and empty bottles with new ones.

 

He tunes out the conversation around him and jumps on the alcohol.

He's going to drown his pain, and the couple is going to pay for it.

If he's lucky, he might even die from alcohol poisoning today.

It might put a damper on the celebration, but Jimin is bitter and couldn't care less by now.

 

A while later he notices this isn't doing it for him. It's taking too long. He curses his excellent tolerance and eyes the bar. He needs something stronger.

 

The loner on the bar is still there, and it looks like no one is bothering him.

Jimin considers joining him at the other end of the bar; he won't be close.

Jimin is also looking for solitude. He won't mind, right?

 

He's not the Sungwoon's only best man, and he's doing nothing staying here trying to keep the sullen look out of his face.

 

He then remembers Taehyung, he scans the guests and once he deems the place safe enough he excuses himself to go to the restroom.

 

Once he's done, instead of going back to his seat he carefully approaches the bar.

Jimin can tell the loner is an upset, heart-broken alpha.

No wonder no one is here, the scent isn't pleasant as of right now.

 

As he gets closer, however, he can tell the alpha is staring at the table where now only Sungwoon and Taehyung sit; the others went dancing.

 

Judging by the fact that he's been in the same state since Taehyung and he entered the club Jimin is sure the longing gaze isn't directed at Taehyung.

 

Suddenly Jimin is hit with a wave of hatred and bitterness.

 

It's all his fault.

It's all this fucking alpha's fault.

 

If this wasn't such a pathetic excuse of an alpha Sungwoon wouldn't have taken Yoongi from him.

 

He can feel his blood boil, and his hands start shaking.

It's all this bastard's fault, and Jimin is going to make him fucking pay.

He's going to take him down.

 

Just as he's about to jump on the clueless sulking alpha, he hears Taehyung shout "YOU DON'T LOVE YOONGI HYUNG?!"

 

He turns his head and sees Taehyung with a shocked expression and Sungwoon losing himself laughing.

 

Jimin knows he shouldn't raise his hopes. His been raising it times and times again only for it to get dragged and buried under the ground.

 

But fuck is it hard, he can't help it.

He casts one last look to his "opponent" who looks a little less solemn and more attentive towards his friends, so Jimin didn't imagine nor mishear, hopefully.

 

He then approaches the coach and hears Sungwoon confirm that yes he really does not, in fact, love Yoongi and Jimin is confused at what he is supposed to feel.

 

He's relieved, but at the same time so fucking livid.

 

He tries to calm himself down to clear this up. Nothing good will come from him getting worked up, but he's been holding himself back for so long, and he just wants to let go.

 

-"So then why are you mating with Yoongi hyung?" he hears taehyung ask, and that's a good question.

 

Sungwoon however just shrugs and says Yoongi is a good alpha.

And Jimin knows that Yoongi isn't just a good alpha, he's the best alpha there is! But that's not a good enough reason for Sungwoon to take him.

 

Jimin will be better for Yoongi, Jimin knows him better, will treat him better. Jimin loves him, and Sungwoon doesn't.

 

-"But.." Taehyung looks confused, and Jimin can tell he's trying his best to organize his thoughts, so he interrupts

 

-"You could have any alpha. Literally, any alpha you want, so why Yoongi when you don't even love him?" he asks trying to remain calm.

 

Sungwoon, however, gets defensive

-" And I got the alpha I want. I don't care what you think Jimin, but to me, Yoongi is the best alpha. You may not see it but I do, and I won't stay here and listen to you talk about my mate like that."

 

And that's it. Fuck keeping calm. Jimin has always hated that word.

 

-" He's not your fucking mate! Stop calling him that. I know he's the best. I knew he's the best for years now! But that doesn't mean you can have him!" Jimin shouts, and suddenly the music is cut off, and everyone is silent looking at Jimin cause a commotion.

 

But Jimin doesn't care. At least they're all famous people so it won't get out to the paparazzi.

 

-" You can have anyone. Anyone but him! Why don't you give that kicked-puppy a chance?" he points at the alpha who looks like a deer caught in headlights at being addressed.

 

Sungwoon looks confused "Daniel?"

 

The alpha turns red and before he responds Jimin carries on.

 

-"Whatever his name is, Just leave Yoongi alone. I'm the one that's in love with him, not you. Just pick someone else."

 

Sungwoon looks shocked at that as he stutters

-"i-I didn't know."

 

-"He's always drenched in my scent." Jimin snorts.

 

-"Yeah, but he said it-"

 

-"He doesn't know" interrupts Jimin " You should've asked me not him."

 

-"I'm sorry."

 

"It doesn't matter," says Jimin. "where are you going to meet Yoongi later on?" he asks.

 

"Why?" questions the older Omega.

 

At that Jimin's muscles tense again and he narrows his eyes

"You didn't think you'll still be meeting him and helping him with his rut, did you?"

 

"O-oh! Of course not!" mumbles the Omega as he fumbled around in his back pockets.

"Here," he said as he handed him a key-card."I'll text you the address."

 

Jimin nodded but then looked at Taehyung, unquestionably drunk. He furrowed his brows wondering what he should do, but Sungwoon rushed to reassure him that he'll take care of him.

 

And that's all Jimin needed to get out of there.

 

The address Sungwoon texted him was of a Penthouse that strangely had no scent.

 

Not that Jimin minded. He's sure he would've lost his mind had it smelled like the other Omega.

 

He let himself in and waited for Yoongi to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and don't forget to leave feedback ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all: Is the Angst over? can we finally breathe?
> 
> Me: uhm, how do I say this... well, there's this place in angst land that I still need to drop by at.
> 
> With that being said; Yoongi's POV everyone <3

Avoiding jimin was getting easier, especially since the Omega started taking on medicine that acted as a scent suppressant at the same time. 

Before he knew it, Yoongi only thought about him when he thought he should stop thinking about him; so everytime he had free time basically.

Thankfully that wasn't a lot since he was busy preparing for his wedding.

He doesn't even remember the last time he let himself look at Jimin.

He's lying to himself; he remembers it like it just happened. 

He sees it every time he closes his eyes; the smile and encouraging eyes Jimin gave him when he said he found a mate. 

It still hurts.

But that doesn't matter, Yoongi only has to hold on for this night, and everything will be over soon.

The next time he sees Jimin, he won't feel a damn thing.

He just has to get through tonight, but it's so hard to keep on purposefully avoiding looking at Jimin when he hears the others compliment the Omega so much.

Just as he's about to lose his determination he gets a notification that their ride is here.

He's the first out of the door, and the first to get in the limo.  
He sits at the end on the corner, Tae gets in after him, then Jimin, Jungkook, Hobi, Joonie, and finally Jin.

He texts Sungwoon telling him to take care tonight and that he misses him.

He's not lying. 

Although there's no love between them, Yoongi has grown pretty fond of the Omega. He enjoys and treasures his company much, and he's sure they'll be good to each other. 

They don't need love. 

Love is overrated anyways.

He feels the couch lift up on his side and sees from the corner of his eyes how Tae moves to sit with jin, which leaves him with an open view of the pretty Omega he's been struggling to keep off his mind and Fuck! He looks good.

Yoongi gulps and tries to pull his eyes away, but they refuse to budge as if they have a will of their own.

He looks good. 

Better than he looked the last time Yoongi let himself stare at him.

How is it possible for someone to be so pretty and still look better every time you looked at them? Yoongi will never know.

The Omega was spacing out, looking out the window which gave Yoongi the perfect side profile of his neck. 

Suddenly it was too much for Yoongi; he could feel his scent spike which could have prompted Jimin into snapping out of his head-space. 

His eyes handed him the wheels back, and he could finally stick his gaze on something else. Regrettably he wasn't fast enough.

He hears the Omega let out a hollow, mocking laugh and he wants god to take him right then and there.

His eyes twitch, wanting to shut so he could pretend that he's not there, that Jimin didn't just catch him pining on the ride to his own bachelor party with Jimin sitting right next to his alpha, but he doesn't let them.

Maybe if he doesn't acknowledge what happened, Jimin will forget about it.

But that's probably unlikely because Yoongi can feel Jimin staring at him.

Suddenly, the realization drops on him like an ice-bucket.

Jimin knows. 

Of course, he fucking knows, why else would he be laughing at Yoongi?  
He probably knew since long ago. Yoongi just refused to see it.

He can feel his panic coming.   
Who else knew? Jungkook?   
Surely, the young alpha knew, if he didn't figure it out himself, his Omega probably told him.

Why didn't they say anything though? What would they say if they did?

He hears a weak whimper, and that's when he notices Jungkook's hand on Jimin's knees.

Jungkook didn't have to talk to Yoongi; they probably thought it best to show him.   
Less awkward and it got the message across.   
Yoongi just hopes he didn't take long in getting that message.

It doesn't matter; it's all solved now, he steels his nerves.

He can smell a content scent coming from the other side of the limo; he's been able to detect pheromones better after Jimin stopped releasing his. He didn't realize how wired he was to Jimin's scent until it stopped being there.

He turned to the scent and saw that it came from Tae and Jin who were both scenting each other...

Yoongi couldn't help but smile. Any doubt he might have had was trashed out. The dreadful feeling that settled on his stomach since he woke up today dissipated.

This is why he was doing what he's doing. At least it's bearing fruit.

He could feel the car come to a stop and before his determination wears again, he sprinted out of the car and towards the club.

The club was packed inside, but Yoongi didn't pay it any mind. He wasn't going to dance anyways; he'll just stick to their VIP booth.

Hoseok, however, had other plans.   
He only drank one glass of alcohol before he was pulling Namjoon with him to the dance floor.  
Which left him and Jin and Jungkook, the latter texting someone; Jimin Yoongi figure, frantically on his phone while he and Jin drank.

Before long, Jungkook spotted his friend Yugyeom and left them to dance with him.

The night went on with Hoseok coming back everytime Namjoon wanted a break to try and coax Yoongi to go and dance.

Yoongi was repeatedly refusing until Hoseok straddled his lap, wrapped his arms on his neck and whispered sensually " Listen here you shit, This is your bachelor party. You're not spending it only drinking. We could've done that at home. You're either going to dance, or I'm going to dance on You. You decide."

Yoongi's never stood up so fast in his life, causing the other alpha to fall, but he didn't seem to mind, snickering evilly from the ground.

Yoongi danced with a couple of strangers, and when he saw Hoseok and Namjoon enter the dance floor again, he deemed it safe to go back to their booth.

Hoseok sent him a disapproving look, but he was soon distracted with Namjoon pulling him closer.

The night went slowly, Yoongi was getting restless. It's not like he didn't enjoy going out with his friends, he just wanted all this to be over with.

He thought about Sungwoon and his scent, and he just wanted to run to him.

Yoongi could only truly shut down Jimin from his thoughts when Sungwoon's scent girded him.

The Alpha's brain linked the scent with the promise of the end to all the suffering, and it became his comfort.

His friends noticed his impatience and started teasing him about being whipped.  
yoongi didn't correct them, for some reason they don't approve of this and he wasn't going to give them a reason for them to object openly.

A while later they decided they teased enough and said that he could go home and they won't be delaying him from running to his Omega any longer.

Yoongi laughed mockingly at them, they all hugged him and congratulated him again before he left.

The drive to the apartment wasn't long, Yoongi couldn't stand still on the elevator, straightening his suit and trying to make his hair seem more presentable. He hoped he didn't reek too much of alcohol and if he did, Sungwoon wouldn't mind.

The elevator's door opened, and Yoongi walked down a long corridor, getting more confused the closer he got to the door because first; a scent shouldn't be this strong, second; this is not the scent he was expecting, and third; Yoongi has finally lost his mind because he can swear this is Jimin's scent.

He opened the door tentatively and was assaulted by the pheromones, so thick he could taste it in his tongue. 

He entered the penthouse and wandered around silently, trying to figure out what was going on.

He followed the scent to the bedroom, opened the door slowly and couldn't believe what he saw on his bed:

"Jimin?" he chocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I'm sorry I know this is not what the most of you were waiting for, but I took a decision on how this fic is going and it's intimidating me, but I can't not go with it cause it's good (IMO) so here's a sample of me procrastinating --'
> 
> I may be dropping another shorter chapter of what happened with tae and Sungwoon and Daniel after Jimin left...
> 
> and then I'll be dropping what we're all waiting for at this point


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, gather up children! I'm kidding, if you're a child please don't read!!!!!!
> 
> Or at least stop reading when you come across a line...
> 
> for the rest of you, I've come bearing filth ^^
> 
> it's 4:30 and i have to catch a flight in 7 hrs, I'm sorry i didn't answer comment as i usually do. I read them all as soon as you posted them.  
> I'll answer them later when i have the time, after i got some sleep

Upon hearing Yoongi's voice, Jimin stumbled to sit up from laying on the bed and stared at the Alpha, not knowing how to proceed.

Instead of preparing himself for the talk he was going to have with the older, Jimin just laid there enjoying himself from the moment he entered the penthouse.

After he came clean to Sungwoon and made sure the other Omega was no longer going to pursue Yoongi, Jimin's exhaustion and stress seeped out of his body, leaving him in a relaxed haze.

It totally slipped his mind that he still had to talk to the Alpha.

Yoongi was still staring at him in disbelief, Jimin's heart hammering inside his chest wanting to bolt and leave the Omega alone to deal with this.

"H-Hyung..." the only whisper that managed to get through the knot in his throat.

The Alpha blinked several times, still looking distraught:  
"W-What-?" his voice came out scratchy, he cleared his throat before he tried again  
"What are you doing here?" he wondered, his eyes scanning over Jimin like he's going to find the reason written there, between the details of his body.

Had it been earlier, Jimin would be preening to have the older's attention all to himself, basking in his gaze.

Now though, The butterflies Jimin gets are heightening his anxiety, securing the tie on his tongue and anchoring him in place.

The Omega steeled his nerves, aching to get this talk over with.

He wanted to answer, but Yoongi's mouthwatering scent hindered him.  
The Alpha didn't even enter his pre-rut yet, but his scent was still tantalizing.

Not like this was surprising or anything, Yoongi's scent has always been enticing for Jimin; he literally can't live without it.

But somehow, today was different. It was like his body was suddenly tuned in to anything of Yoongi.

He gulped his thirst down; if all goes well, he'll have the rest of his hopefully long life to unleash it. He just has to start talking.

The Alpha, however, doesn't seem that hung over getting an answer, already moving on to other questions:  
"Did you change your meds again? Your scent is back, and it's more potent than ever." scrunching his nose.

His scent is back? The Omega had to hold himself from squealing.  
This surely is convenient! It looks like whoever's up there finally decided Jimin has suffered enough and was deserving of mercy.

Jimin made a note to pray and give an offering in thanks to every divine-being worshipped, just to make sure it reached the correct one.

They might have had their rocky road, but Jimin isn't above showing his gratefulness when it's due.

The Alpha, however, still ignorant of Jimin's thoughts kept on chatting:  
"Shit, the place is drowning in your scent. You think they can provide another penthouse before Sungwoon gets here? "  
Sungwoon. Another thing Jimin has to explain.  
"Do you want me to call Sejin-Hyung to come pick you up? You can also spend the night here. It's already paid for anyway...  
How did you get in?" he finally shuts up and looks up from using his phone.

Jimin panics, Yoongi can't leave him now, he has to open his fucking mouth.  
This may be his only chance for all he knows, and he's not letting it slip out of his grasp.

"He's not coming!" Jimin rushes out, not the brightest way to start this conversation, but it'll have to do.

"Who? Sungwoon?" Yoongi asks, to which Jimin only nodded his head repeatedly.

The Alpha scans Jimin's face before he proceeds cautiously  
"I-Is he okay? did something happen?" Jimin nods and then starts shaking his head, Yoongi looks confused and too far for Jimin's liking.

He takes a few steps slowly towards the alpha, who for some reason is still standing on the side of the bedroom door  
"He's fine."

Yoongi looks relieved as he says  
"oh that's fine, we still have time, he doesn't have to come today; it'll give me more time to find another place then, do you know when he'll arrive then?"

"H-He's not coming, at all."

At that, the alpha breaks the eye contact and decide to look around instead, Jimin notices his hands fluttering; like they lost track of what they should be doing.  
"Wha- W-why?" he asks quietly; if it weren't so silent, the Omega would've missed it. 

Jimin gulps hard; he takes more stiff steps towards the alpha before he feels like he's being rooted to the spot and he can't get nearer.  
"B-because I told him not to" he whispers.

Jimin sees the Alpha's posture slumping slightly, his jow slacking as he stares at him with an unfocused gaze.  
"Y-you, you did wha-?" Jimin can see the frown setting up on his face "Y-you to-told him? You told Sungwoon not to come?" 

The Omega tightens his fists, and he can feel his muscles tightening strengthening his posture  
"I did." He answers with a curt nod.

The Alpha draws in a breath; he keeps it in for a little while before he releases it and asks with a strained voice  
"Why?"

"He doesn't love you" Jimin answers.

Yoongi gives him a bitter smile" You told my mate not to come to me because he doesn't love me?"

"He's not your mate." the Omega responds, taking another step towards the alpha.

 

"He could've been!" Yoongi shouts and Jimin flinches, stopping at his place.  
"I-it wasn't your place," the alpha states in a thick voice.

His hands go limp at his side, his shoulders hunch and he lowers his chin to his chest  
"I felt loved" he confesses, "I was happy."

Jimin wants to make the distance between them disappear; he wants to take the defeated Alpha into his arms and keep him there, his feet, however, refuse to cooperate.

"Don't I get to be happy too? Not everyone is lucky enough to find love. Does that mean we don't get a chance at happiness?" he looks at Jimin with so much pain in his eyes, which breaks the spell chaining the Omega.

He takes tentative steps as he takes in a shuddering breath when he's only a couple of feet away from the older he declares " I'll make you happy."

The Alpha looks confused, scanning his face for something, Jimin doesn't know what, before he clenches his jaw and something shifts in his gaze, his eyes narrowing  
"Is this what this is about?" he growled, "Did you do this just so that you could keep me?" he demanded.

The Omega feels rooted on the spot, he can't deny it, but something in Yoongis posture tells him it's not smart to admit it.

The Alpha keeps staring at him, waiting for his response and when it doesn't come it seems to be all the confirmation he needs.

"Unbelievable" he laughs hollowly while shaking his head, "I always knew you were selfish, but to this point?!"  
Jimin is confused, to say the least, he has no idea what the Alpha is talking about, but one thing he's sure of is that it's making his blood bowl. 

Before he responds though, the Alpha carries on  
"You have everything you want. You can't keep stringing me along like this. It's not fair." he yells "I'm hurting Jimin; It's fucking killing me, you can't keep me like this just because you like the attention!" he cries out.

Jimin has had enough; he takes the last two steps towards the alpha and holds him against the wall, the lights go out; Yoongi must've been standing in front of the light switch, but the light of the moon coming in from the panorama windows provides enough vision.

"When did I ever get what I want?" he hisses. "I want you! all I ever wanted is you! why don't you want me?" he whimpers at the end, not able to keep the tears at bay.

"Wh-" the alpha attempts to speak, but Jimin cuts him off.

"What can I do for you to want me? Whatever it is, just say it, and I'll try. I can do it. I can be the one, just give me a chance. Give us a chance!  
If there's no love between you and Sungwoon, don't we deserve a chance before you mate someone else? Please, Hyung! I'll be good, I know I'll be good to you, just let me show you hmm? Just one chance" he whispers at the end, leaning in towards Yoongi's neck, trying to mouth at it in a desperate attempt to convince him.  
The alpha, however, is not easily persuaded as he pushes Jimin back. 

"Jimin, stop. What are you doing?" Jimin struggles a bit but then relents, although he's still up in the older's personal space. "You can't do this. Jungkook wouldn't like it." he lectures.

"Jungkook?" Jimin asks, taken aback " What does he have anything to do with this?"

"Well, he's going to be your Alpha." At that Jimin scoffs, taking a step back  
"what Alpha?"  
He looks Yoongi straight in the eyes as he says  
"Hyung, no need to push me unto others just because you don't want me. A simple no would've sufficed" he shakes his head and walks away, but he's stopped by a hand holding his wrist.

"Y-you're not together?" he asks.

"Jungkook is with Yugyeom. Besides, why would I be with Jungkook when I'm into someone else?" Jimin snapped.

The Alpha released his grasp, a quiet "oh" leaving his mouth while he cast his gaze towards his feet.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jimin seethed. " There's no way you're this oblivious!" he shouted " I always wear your clothes, I drench you in my scent daily! I dance for you! I even told another Omega to back off of you, I literally just begged you to want me?! What more can I possibly do? What do I need to do for you to see me?! Acknowledge me!" he ranted.

"Oh yeah?! What about you then? How come you never noticed I love You?" The alpha shouted back.

"I was hoping you did, but then you went and proposed to another Omega, you dipshit!" Jimin screamed before he seemed to process what he just heard. "Wait, You what?" he whispered.

Yoongi stayed silent, backing himself more against the wall and casting his eyes towards his feet.

"Hyung, you do?" asked the Omega but Yoongi remained mute.  
"Hyung!" whined Jimin, "Hyung, what did you say?" 

He reclaimed his place back in front of the older, taking his face into his grasp and raising it gently to meet his eyes. "Say it again, Hyung, hmm? please?" he pleaded.

Yoongi stared at Jimin, getting lost in the beauty in front of him. He still couldn't believe what was happening; there is no way Jimin wanted him too. He must be dreaming.

The moonlight surrounding the Omega like a halo didn't help to deny his suspicion. There was no way such an ethereal being wanted Yoongi. No way in hell. He knows the moment he opens his mouth he'll wake up, back into reality. But fuck if he didn't pray for this to be real.

"Jimin-ah" he called so softly he didn't know how his voice didn't crack.

"Yeah?" answered the younger, hope spilling from his gaze.  
Yoongi ran his tongue on his lips before he released a faint smile  
"I love you" he confessed.

It was like everything was happening in slow motion, Yoongi didn't know how he could be focusing on the way Jimin's eyes shut, and his smile widened at the same time.

Before he knew it, the Omega was throwing his neck back and shaking his head, giggling with that sweet, high-pitched voice Yoongi would do anything to keep hearing. 

After his flustration calmed down, he rubbed at his chest, while looking Yoongi in the eyes and confessed: " I loved it."

He then leaned down, grasping at yoongi's shirt while he nuzzled into his neck, scenting him. 

"I love you" Yoongi could hear and feel how the younger mouthed the words on his skin.  
When he was satisfied, he brought his face back up and tilted his head presenting his neck to the older.

Yoongi didn't need more prompting to do what he always craved.  
When he was pleased with the amount of scenting he did, he looked back at the Omega who looked happier than Yoongi has ever seen him in all the years they knew each other.

Yoongi had always believed Jimin looked best when he was on stage, dancing, and singing. He always looked like he belonged there and Yoongi couldn't imagine a situation he would look better in, until today that is.

Because the look of contentment and pure happiness suited the younger so much, Yoongi isn't sure how he's real.

He couldn't hold himself back when he leaned so slowly, towards the younger, still not entirely confident that this wasn't all a dream, and Jimin won't disappear the moment their lips touched.

He could see the Omega closing his eyes, and he'd done the same.  
The fear of it all being a fantasy, caused him to pause when their lips were barely touching.

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing in each other's air.  
Yoongi felt dizzy, he inhaled sharply, trying to calm himself down, but Jimin seemed impatient as he dove right in.

Fortunately, Yoongi's fears were unfounded, but the younger's lips were so soft, so plumb that Yoongi had to fight not to bite on them too hard. The little whimpers and moans Jimin released were not helping.

They didn't have to fight for dominance or anything, both just getting lost in the sensation, their tongues engaging in a serene dance together.  
_________________

Yoongi was cupping the younger's face, his hands alternating between stroking the fluffy hair behind the younger's ears and caressing his chubby cheeks, while Jimin tightened his hold on the older's shirt and pulled himself extra close and shoved their hips together.

The Alpha could feel the arousal and something else brewing at the bottom of his abdomen.

"Jimin" he broke the kiss to warn the younger.

"I know" the other whispered, "I'll take care of you," he promised, kissing down his cheekbones towards his neck, while his hands stroked his shoulders under his blazer and down his arms, removing the piece of clothing in the process.

Yoongi could feel the warmth of the Omega's hands through his shirt, and although it was nice, it was still frustrating. He wanted to touch him, to feel his skin on his, to be so close and tangled together with nothing between them until he can't tell where Jimin's body ends and his begins.

While the younger fumbled with The Alpha's shirt-buttons, Yoongi just pulled the shirt Jimin was wearing, leaving him in only his tight leather trousers, and Yoongi was assaulted by the want to mark him up, to bite his flesh and tear his skin, leave his scent eternally engraved into his fragrance.

But now wasn't the time, they haven't talked about it, and he won't mention it now when his rut is getting Jimin high on his hormones.

The Omega has finally opened all his buttons, and he was raking his hands all over Yoongi's chest, brushing his fingers against the Alpha's now sensitive nipples, prompting him to throw his head back against the wall and groans.

When Jimin's hands slid down his abdominal muscles and fumbled with his belt, yoongi has had enough of leaning against the wall, he marched forward, guiding Jimin, who was still mouthing at his neck and undoing his belt, towards the bed.  
He stepped out of his pants quickly, but when he tried to pull down Jimin's he found them glued to the younger's body.  
"Fucking tight pants, how the hell did you put them on?" he muttered.

"Oh, shut up, my ass looks great in them he said"

Yoongi pushed him down to lie on the bed, grasped at the fabric around Jimin's ankles and started pulling with all his strength  
"It'll look better without them" he grunted.

When the pants finally relented, yoongi stumbled back a few feet, barely catching himself and Jimin exploded in laughter, and Yoongi couldn't keep the whipped smile from his face.

Jimin looked gorgeous, laying almost naked, with flushed cheeks, his hair sprawled on the sheets and the traces of his laughing still painted on his face.

"You're wearing briefs" he stated dumbly  
"You expected me to fit boxers under pants that tight?" the younger snorted.  
"no" Yoongi answered, smiling sheepishly "but you're wearing silky briefs," he explained.

"So?" the Omega replied, "I like it fancy."  
"aren't you hot?" wondered Yoongi.  
At that, something shifted Jimins eyes; he smirked before he eyed the alpha hungrily, raking his hands down his body and shoving them between his open legs.

"I am" he breathed in a needy manner, " aren't you going to help me Hyung?" he moaned, bucking into his own hands.

Yoongi bit down a groan, he could sniff Jimin's slick from when the younger had him pinned on the wall, but now that he could see a wet spot on the younger's briefs, right where his entrance should be.

Yoongi leans down to lay between the younger's legs, mouthing at his inner thighs, he can feel them quivering under his lips.

He runs he hands from the Omega's cheeks through his under-thighs to the back of his knees, and lifts them up, leaving Jimin more exposed than ever.

Yoongi laps at his entrance through the silky fabric, he can faintly taste the younger on his tongue, so sweet, and addicting, yoongi could slurp all his slick, and he'll still want more.  
He bites at the silky fabric and pulls it away from the younger's skin with his teeth, but he can feel that it's still connected the younger's entrance through his slick.

Jimin whines at this, his hands come down and tug at yoongi's hair.  
He releases the cloth from between his teeth and goes back to mouthing at it, moving up until he's sucking the Omega's erection through the silk.

He doesn't stop there though and keeps moving up until he's leaving open-mouthed kisses on Jimin's abs.

At a particular high-pitched "Alpha!" yoongi couldn't hold himself back and bit down wantonly on the younger's abs.

Jimin withered underneath him, he arched his back and threw his head back moaning so loud yoongi feared he'd damage his vocal cords.  
He immediately licked the spot soothing it, but Jimin carded his hands back into his hair, tugging and pulling him up to an open-mouthed messy kiss, whimpering "more" between breaths.

Yoongi pulled back; he removed his underwear, feeling Jimin's hooded eyes on him but ignoring them. He could come just from the thought of being inside Jimin and having him all to himself; he didn't need other stimulations. He wanted this to last.

He sat cross-legged and pulled the Omega towards him who was so pliant in his hands. He helped him take the briefs off and pulled him into his lap.

Jimin straddled him and wrapped his legs snuggly around the older's waist.  
His hands were embracing yoongi's neck while they locked their lips with a shared breath. One of yoongi's hands was holding on to his hips, and the other was tucked under the Omega's bum, his fingers alternating between softly brushing against the rim, to light circling, to gentle pushing and the tight ring of muscle but never going inside.

Jimin was burning up at this point, whining and withering above the alpha. He needed Yoongi to get on with it finally. Yoongi was the one in a rut, but somehow Jimin was the one desperate to have him inside.

When Yoongi finally pushed his finger into Jimin, the younger rocked down on it, incautiously digging his nails in the Alpha's back, letting an "Oh, god!" slip out of his mouth.

Yoongi kept on fucking Jimin with his finger, and before long the younger was blubbering, pleading for more, so yoongi added another finger, and started scissoring them, prepping Jimin and opening in him up for what to come.

Every time the alpha pulled his fingers apart and stretched his hole; Jimin could feel his slick dripping out; he's sure Yoongi's ankles are soaked underneath him by now, but he didn't care.

He'd drown Yoongi's whole body in his slick if he could; make sure no other Omega could stand in his proximity.

By the time Yoongi added the third finger, Jimin had already won the fight against Yoongi's choker, that was getting in the way of his kissing and licking along the alpha's neck, and begging for his cock already.

Yoongi finally seemed to relent as he slipped his fingers out of Jimin's hole, the later whining at feeling so empty.

The older brought his fingers to his mouth and started lapping at it savoring the taste, moaning through them.  
Jimin stopped his ministrations and stared at the older, who must've noticed as he opened his eyes and looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
His cheeks, neck, and ears flushed, the pink color looking ethereal on his pale skin under the moonlight.

"I uh, I always wanted to taste you" he confessed.  
Jimin's face broke into a broad smile, his flushed cheeks puffing up and closing his eyes.  
"You can taste me all you want Hyung; I'm yours."  
Yoongi nodded, biting his lips not to let his gummy smile out, exposing how happy hearing Jimin say `I'm yours´ made him but it was useless, as Jimin saw right through him.

Yoongi tried to lean forward and push the younger back down into the bed, but Jimin whined and stood his ground refusing to budge.

The alpha looked confused, but Jimin paid him no mind as he slid his bum down, locking the older's shaft between his cheeks, grinding on it and coating it with his slick in the process.

Yoongi seemed to get the message and raked a hand through the Omega's thighs, settling on his hips and helping in lifting him up. His other hand was on his dick, guiding it towards Jimin's entrance.

Once the Omega feels the tip on his rim, he slams down, making Yoongi bottom out, releasing a low moan right into his ear.  
Jimin feels the shiver run through his spine at feeling so full and having Yoongi breathing heavily into his ear.

They stay like that for a moment, just looking into each other's eye, and sharing the same breath; waiting for Jimin to make sure he's okay and well adjusting to the stretch.

Jimin chances a rock of his hips, and when he feels alright, he starts using his bottom, legs, and arms to move up, down, left and right from his original position. Yoongi's hand slides down under his bottom to aid movement; his other is playing with Jimin's nipples while he's busy licky the sweat drops on the Omega's chin.

The position doesn't allow for hardcore sex, but it's precisely what they need right now. 

They start building a slow rhythm, as the Omega breathes in, he rocks his pelvis back and clenches around Yoongi's shaft. As he exhales, he rolls his pelvis forward and releases; the alpha mirroring his movements.

Their breathing and movement are synchronized in this position, and Jimin feels like they merged into one.

He can feel the heat in his abdomen slowly unravelling, so he whines

"Hyung! I'm close."

"let go, baby. Come for me. Come for Hyung." the older pants.

The younger, however, shakes his head, grasping at Yoongi's hair and pulling him towards his neck.

Yoongi doesn't waste a moment and starts licking and sucking leaving a canvas of bruises on his wake until he hears Jimin moan "Bite" while he tugs particularly harsh on his hair; he freezes.

"W-wha?" he mutters.  
The younger, still rutting on his dick whines "Mark!" before he sobs out a "hurry!" clearly having trouble holding his orgasm back.

"I can't" grunts yoongi, "You're not thinking clearly. it's my rut."

Had Jimin not been too lost in his pleasure, he would've rolled his eyes back at the older.  
"rut only horny" he whimpers, too far gone to create whole sentences "not mate."  
"Wanna be yours" he whines as he tugs Yoongi back towards his neck.  
And fuck if yoongi doesn't want it too.

"Alpha hurry!" he hears the sob before he pushes up inside the Omega's body, sinking his teeth into his flesh. He bites into him harder until he feels the irony taste on his tongue.

Jimin arches his back and clenches his walls against Yoongi as his pleasure ripples out of his core, muttering nonsense, and releasing his cum between them.

Yoongi fucks him through his orgasm and chasing after his own.  
He can feel his knot inflating, what seems to be what got Jimin out of his pleasure induced haze. The moment he feels Yoongi start releasing inside him he dites down on the alpha's scent glade, leaving a mark of his own.

Once they both come down from their high, Jimin still cuddling into Yoongi's lap, he gently strokes the mark he left, as he whispers mine, with the most content gleam in his eyes.  
Yoongi can't help but clench his chin an brings him in for a soft kiss. As they part, he looks the younger straight in the eyes, and breathes into his mouth "Yours."

The Omega rewards him with his crescent eyes and bright smile the Alpha loves so much.

After the knot comes down, they clean up and eat before the next wave of the Alpha's rut hits.  
They fuck on every surface, and every position, Jimin's flexibility making everything possible. By the end of the rut, both their necks are littered in bite marks, Jimin refusing to come until Yoongi marked him, even though the bites are useless after the first time around.

 

 

 

 

BONUS:  
"Tae! tae, wake up!"

"hugjkbh " groans the Omega.

"Tae, wake up! where's Jimin?"

"Dunno! let me sleep; my head is killing me."

"Tae, wake up, Jimin is nowhere to be found, and we cant reach him on the phone."

"Just let him be. He'll be useless anyway. You know how he is with alcohol. One shot and he blacks out. he won't remember a thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing smut, so cut me some slack alright?  
> If you have suggestions on how i could've done it better though don't shy away from leaving them.
> 
> PS: although yoonmin didn't use a condom, they are both idols, and they get tested regularly. they did not discuss it in the fic because they both know it? so yeah... please make sure to practice safe sex.
> 
> this fic is officially over, however do keep an eye out. i'm going to write a small chapter for Sungwoon and Daniel, featuring yoonmin !
> 
> thank you all for sticking with me until the end, hopefully you had as much fun reading it as i had writing it.
> 
> it'll mean a lot to me if you checked out my other works,
> 
> have a nice day everyone!!!!

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Find me on twitter: @Yayato95 for updates or just to scream about Yoonmin or bts
> 
> Also if you'd like to read a fic heavy with feels with a sad attempt at humor my fic THISISNOTTHAT is something i'd recommend...  
> My other fic Never Mind is getting good reviews so you can check that out as well if you want...  
> I already promised a happy end for both of them...
> 
> I'm yayato on tumblr and yoonminobsessed in wattpad


End file.
